Gaieté et autres problèmes bouddhiques
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Ou comment faire vaciller les certitudes d'un moine sur son orientation sexuelle... Au grand amusement de compagnons de voyage peu compréhensifs.


Note du goupil : Mmh... Comment dire ? Cette fic est écrite pour une amie. Je pense que je vais commencer par m'excuser sincèrement auprès d'elle – huit mois, c'est long pour finir une fic. Trop. Pardon, ma Nami...

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Saiyuki sont la propriété de Kazuya Minekura. Je ne fais que les emprunter discrètement dans son dos pour faire joujou avec.

Warning : pas mal de grossièretés (aah, le langage fleuri de Gojyo et Sanzo), allusions peu fines à certaines mœurs homosexuelles/bisexuelles/zoophile (nan, vous z-inquiétez pas), et autres martyrisages de moine.

Ah, et, Hakkai est ooc. Heu, en fait, par moment, il est pas le seul – je ne suis pas _du tout_ satisfaite du début de cette fic. Mais, le temps est une sale petite bête qui passe beaucoup trop vite, et je me sens incapable de refaire les choses comme je le voudrais.

(J'oubliais : pardon pour la longueur. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne casse quelque chose de couper en deux...)

(Et j'espère que personne n'est allergique aux POVs...)

oxoxoxo

Gaieté et autres problèmes bouddhiques

oxoxoxo

Le kappa sort vraiment des conneries aberrantes, parfois.

« Tu sais, Sanzo : tu es gay. »

Comme ça, sans prévenir, alors que la seconde précédente il était en train d'engueuler le singe à propos d'une boulette de riz.

Faisons comme si nous n'avions rien entendu. Après tout même les insectes nuisibles ont droit à une chance de survie.

Ce con a l'audace d'ignorer mon évidente bonté et revient à l'attaque :

« Sérieux. Je t'assure. Tu peux me croire. C'est flagrant. »

Je le fusille du regard.

Ce demeuré profond me renvoie un large sourire.

« Tu t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Et ben, maintenant, c'est clair. Tu es homosexuel. »

Dieu qu'est douce la sensation froide d'un revolver dans ma main !

« Pourrais-tu – s'il te plaît – ne pas faire comme si tu me connaissais mieux que moi-même ? »

Hakkai, cet empêcheur de massacrer en rond, dévie le pistolet.

(« Pas à cette distance-là, Sanzo, tu risque vraiment de le tuer... »)

(Justement, tiens...)

« ... et Gojyo, j'aimerais que tu te taises. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de cette conversation. »

Moi non plus.

L'abruti aux cheveux rouges a le culot d'arborer une moue offensée.

« Quoi ? Je le renseigne sur lui-même. Y'a pas plus utile. »

Que quelqu'un me retienne, je vais le tuer...

« HAKKAI, LÂCHE-MOI ! »

« NON ! Je t'ai dit que si tu tirais à cette distance, tu allais vraiment le tuer. »

« Tu vois ? Tu vois ? Il se met en colère parce que c'est la vérité. »

« Mais je sais, Gojyo, seulement ce n'est pas une raison pour... »

Comment ça, il sait ?

« COMMENT ÇA, TU SAIS ? »

Tiens ? C'est la première fois que je tire sur Hakkai. Marrant, ça. ­­­­­­­­­­

La fumée de ma rafale de coups de feu se dissipe et j'observe la situation. Gojyo, renversé sur sa chaise, me fixe d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin, Hakkai me lance un regard vert peiné de dessous la table, et Goku a entamé les croquettes de poissons.

Et deux de ces trois énergumènes sont persuadés que je suis gay.

« Au fait, gai, omosexuel, c'est quoi, tout ça ? »

Merde, je croyais qu'il s'intéressait qu'à la bouffe, ce con...

« Et bien, par exemple, Goku, dans le cas de Sanzo, s'il tombait amoureux d'un garçon, ce serait une relation homosexuelle. Un garçon avec un garçon, ou une fille avec une fille. »

Merci, Hakkai. Merci infiniment. Je me demande quel effet ça fait, de donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle à un macaque de dessous une table.

« Boarf, pas besoin de tomber amoureux. Suffit de vouloir coucher avec, » renchérit l'insecte indésirable.

Le singe tripote une croquette, les yeux dans le vague.

« Ah ouais. Ah ben ouais. Ah ben d'accord. Je vois pourquoi vous dîtes ça, alors. »

Et de fondre sur la salade de fruits.

Je cesse d'essayer de tuer Gojyo, me tournant lentement vers le saru. Qui vient, entre deux bouchées, de se ranger du côté des deux autres. A penser que j'ai un faible pour les hommes.

Mais ô grands dieux, pourquoi ? Pourquoi même _Goku _?

« ... Pardon ? »

J'use inutilement de ma voix la plus basse et coupante : le saru est en pleine fusion avec un pot de rillettes.

Je m'assois lentement, j'acère mon regard, je recharge mon pistolet, et je le pointe sur Hakkai – qui entre-temps a émergé de dessous la table, pensant sans doute qu'il ne me servirait pas deux fois de cible dans la même journée. Le pauvre.

Je sais très bien que je ne devrais pas solliciter l'aide ou les explications de qui que ce soit, que ce n'est pas compatible avec mon caractère. Mais... Bordel ! Je ne suis pas gay, quoi...

« Toi ! Explique-moi pourquoi vous pensez ça. »

(« Oh ! Monseigneur Sanzo s'inquiète de sa réputation ? »)

(Va te faire foutre, Gojyo.)

« Tu ne dois pas le prendre mal, Sanzo... »

Trop tard.

« ... Mais, c'est vrai que parfois, et bien... Il arrive que... tu donnes l'impression... Il ne s'agit que d'une impression, note bien... de... Mmh... ne pas... être attiré par le versant féminin de l'humanité ? Ce qui laisse penser que... peut-être... tu préfères l'autre versant ? »

« En gros, tu détestes les filles, donc t'es homo. »

Je le jure. Un jour je lui tirerais vraiment dessus. En plein dans son putain de sourire narquois.

« Vous délirez. Je déteste autant les femmes que les hommes. »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ?

« ... S... Sanzo... Alors t'es... zoophile ?! »

(« C'est quoi, zohofile ? »

« Heu... Eh bien... »)

« _Ta bouche te sert vraiment qu'à sortir des conneries ! **Et regarde pas Goku comme ça !**_ »

« Quoi ? On est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est un singe, ce mec. Je peux me poser des questions. (Et puis ma bouche, elle sert pas qu'à dire des conneries, je te le promets...) »

Je le hais. Bordel, je le hais. Je ne pensais pas être capable de haïr quelqu'un à ce point-là.

« Tu me tires même pas dessus ? Tu t'adoucis, Seigneur Sanzo... »

Là, j'ai vraiment cherché à le toucher. Il n'en a réchappé qu'en se jetant par terre de toutes ses forces.

Et oui, pas la peine de ramener cette tronche-là, pauvre débile. Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir.

« Mais t'es vraiment un malade, c'est pas possible... »

« Je te prierais de ne pas avoir ce genre de pensées dégueulasses. »

« Qu... ? »

Ce sourire. Ce sourire, bon sang. L'incarnation même de la perversité.

« C'est parce que j'y mêle Goku ? Meuh c'est adorable, votre Hautesse... »

Je n'ai plus de balles dans mon chargeur.

Je le hais.

Et je ne suis pas gay.

« Tu sais, c'est franchement nul de pas assumer son homosexualité. Ça a rien de honteux... »

_Je ne suis pas gay !_

« Je ne suis pas gay ! »

Je ne suis pas gay.

« Bah... Pourtant, tu l'aimais bien, le garçon de la dernière fois, hein ? »

Un lourd silence m'environne soudainement.

Non... C'est Gojyo, qui vient de sortir ça... Dîtes-moi que c'est Gojyo...

« Goku. Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, s'il te plaît. Et ne mange pas la confiture avec les mains, tu serais gentil... »

Et la blatte de s'esclaffer.

« Putain j'y crois pas ! Même le singe a remarqué ça ! T'es grillé, maître Sanzo ! Grillé ! »

« Mais... quoi... Ce garçon, c'était... »

« Grillé grillé grillé ! Carbonisé, même ! »

J'ai l'affreuse sensation d'avoir perdu tout contrôle sur la situation.

Pitié, mon sutra pour une balle de revolver, rien qu'une seule...

« OUARG ! BORDEL, MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL ! Ça va pas, de lancer des pichets sur la figure des honnêtes gens, comme ça, sans prévenir ? »

« Ce garçon était un élève d'une grande école bouddhique, que je connais. C'est _tout_. Je ne rappelle _même pas _de son _visage_. »

(« Je saigne du nez... Connard... Je suis sûr que tu m'as cassé quelque chose... »)

« Mais, Sanzo, il était super beau ! Et tu lui as _souri !_ »

« Je... »

« Et c'était un **_gentil sourire_** »

Qu... Et alors ? Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, de faire des gentils sourires, non ?

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à ça. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent fixement comme ça, ces cons ?

« Sanzo, je... Enfin... C'est assez rare que... Tu fasses preuve de... de gentillesse, tout de même... »

Hein ?

Comment ça ?

N'importe quoi !

« Ouais, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Regardez mon nez ! »

Mais...

« Oulah... c'est clair qu'ça doit faire mal... C'est tout violet sur le côté... »

« Il faut vraiment une force de brute pour faire une chose pareille... Ne bouge pas trop la tête, Gojyo, je te mettrai des compresses quand on sera à l'hôtel. »

« Arrrgh... Je meurs... »

Mais... !

« _Vous avez fini de le chouchouter, oui ?_ »

Mais... Me regardez pas comme ça, enfin ! J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre...

« Tu vois la gentillesse dont tu es capable de faire preuve, Sanzo ? Alors après ne va pas nous dire que ce n'est pas bizarre quant tu te mets à sourire gentiment à des jeunes hommes que tu ne connais même pas. »

Maaaaais... !

Je ne suis pas gay !

« Je ne suis pas gay. Ce n'est pas parce que ce type était mignon et que je lui ais souri que... »

« Hey ! Hey hey hey, Maître Sanzo ! Je croyais que son Altesse ne se souvenait plus du visage du petit élève ? »

Je...

« Je... »

« Tut tut. Quelle hypocrisie. »

... ne suis pas gay !!

« _Je ne suis pas gay !! _»

« Si, tu l'es ! »

Dans un parfait ensemble.

Hakkai, Goku, et Gojyo, dans un parfait ensemble.

« Mais... Mais non... »

Ils ne s'occupent même plus de moi... Ils se lèvent...

« Viens, Gojyo. Il faut soigner ça. »

« Oy, le grand bonze ! Tu te charges de l'addition ? »

« Eh, au bar, à l'hôtel, y vendent des boîtes de chocolats ! Je pourrais en avoir une ? Nee, nee, Hakkai ? »

Mais enfin...

Je ne suis pas gay, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne suis pas gay.

Je ne suis...

Je suis...

Je suis gay ?

oxoxoxo

Nous vous aimons, Maître Sanzo...

Regardez-moi ce visage froissé et boudeur... Je suis sûr qu'il a toujours pas réglé son problème d'orientation sexuelle... Il a pas dû en dormir de la nuit...

Le pauvre...

Mouahahahahahaha.

« Pourriez-vous me passer la gourde d'eau, votre Seigneurie ? »

... J'ai dit "passer", pas "jeter violemment"...

Mais quelle nervosité... Heureusement que c'est pas lui qui conduit...

Rôh... Ce pauvre chéri... Faudrait quand même que je fasse quelque chose pour lui...

« Eeeh, Sanzo... Si tu veux, je peux te présenter des gens... Tu tentes le coup... Et comme ça tu seras fixé... »

Je devine la détresse derrière l'hostilité violette de ses yeux...

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Ben, tu sais... Je connais des jolis garçons qui seraient ravis de te rencontrer... A condition que tu leur jettes pas un pichet sur la tête... »

Ah, merde, il a racheté des munitions...

« Mais, bordel, pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, Sanzo ! J'essaye juste de t'aider, moi ! »

« Je m'aide tout seul. »

... "Je m'aide tout seul" ?

MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

« Tu... t'aides tout seul... ? Tu t'aides en faisant _quoi_ ? »

« Non, merde, je veux dire... _Je ne suis pas gay_. »

Oooh... votre Hautesse... Comme votre voix manque d'assurance...

« Et moi je te répète que je connais plein de gens qui seraient heureux, mais heureux de te prouver le contraire... Ça les transporterait au septième ciel, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Yeah. En matière d'humour, je suis le plus fort.

... Pfouh, ça le fait même pas rire, ce con...

« Nan, vise pas le nez, pas le nez !! Hakkai, il vise mon nez !! »

« Ne vise pas son nez, Sanzo. »

« D'accord. »

La vache... J'ai failli m'en prendre une dans la cuisse... C't'espèce d'enfoiré...

... Chuis sûr qu'il visait plus haut, en plus... Quel con...

« Dis, Gojyo, comment ça se fait que t'en connaisses plein, des garçons gais ? J'en ai jamais rencontré un seul, moi... »

Putain.

De bordel.

De merde.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce con d'abruti de macaque pointe toujours les détails qu'il faut pas ?

« B-bah... Tu vois, comme je sors beaucoup... Je... »

« Goku, ce n'est pas écrit sur leur visage, tu sais. Tu en as peut-être rencontré sans le savoir. »

« Ah bon... »

Merci, Hakkai, mon dieu, mon sauveur...

Oh... Je n'aime pas votre regard, votre Seigneurie...

« Un problème, Grand Bonze Sanzo ? »

« ... Non. Je me posais juste la même question que Goku. »

Détournons habilement la conversation...

« Et pourquoi ça, beau blond ? Tu te demandes où tu pourrais les rencontrer, toi aussi ? »

J'aimerais sérieusement que son pistolet s'enraye, un jour...

N'importe...

Je vais l'aider, ce cher petit...

oxoxoxo

C'est super marrant, quand on y pense !

On peut pas savoir qui est gai ou qui ne l'est pas...

"Tu en as peut-être rencontré sans le savoir" ? Ça veut dire que parmi tous les gens que j'ai rencontré, il y en a peut-être plein qui étaient omos ?

Je me demande combien y'en avait parmi les yokais qu'on a tués.

Des platées, à coup sûr.

Y sont morts heureux, entre amoureux...

Sinon, heu... Tiens ! Kogaiji, je me demande s'il est omo. Ah bah voui, quand on y réfléchit, c'est évident : il est toujours avec Dokugakuji...

C'est incroyable, j'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon, moi...

Hmmh... Qui d'autre ?

Tiens. L'autre malade de Chin Yi-So. Chuis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il avait un faible pour Hakkai.

Ah, et puis tous les moines du temple craquent pour Sanzo. Ça, c'est super grave évident.

Sinon... Les filles aussi... Heu...

Yaone et Ririn, elles sont gaies. Yaone elle colle tout le temps Ririn. Ouais.

... Bah... Quand j'y pense...

Hakkai et Gojyo, y s'entendent super bien ! Y tiennent l'un à l'autre, et tout... Y z'ont même habités ensemble...

La VACHE... C'est dingue tout ce qui avait pu m'échapper jusqu'ici...

Le monde m'apparaît différent, tout d'un coup...

Et...

Tiens...

C'est Gojyo et Sanzo, là-bas... Y'a un autre garçon, avec eux... Quand même, je me demande si Gojyo est pas un peu amoureux de Sanzo, quand on y réfléchit. Chais pas, c'est bizarre qu'il veuille à ce point que Sanzo soit gai...

En plus, ils...

... ... Oooooooh ! A côté ! Une crêperie !!

oxoxoxo

« Bonjour ! »

Mmh ?

« ... Bonjour. »

C'est qui, ce mec ?

« Ah, beau blond ! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Il est mignon, hein ? »

Quoi ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à la blatte ?

... C'est vrai, il est mignon, mais...

« Bon, je vous laisse. Et bonne chance, toi ! »

« Ah... Heu... Oui... Et, merci, hein ! »

Mais pourquoi il le remercie, ce con ?

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

« Heu... Heu... Je... Je suis content de vous rencontrer... Gojyo m'a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de très bien... »

Quoi ?

« Une minute, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit d'autre, ce con ? »

« H-heu... Ben... Rien de spécial... Que... Que vous seriez heureux de me rencontrer ? »

« Moi ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Ben... H-heuu... Vous êtes pas... gay ? »

« **_NON !_** »

oxoxoxo

« Goku... Non ! N'entre pas... »

Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je m'escrime à lutter contre les instincts profonds de mes compagnons.

Peu importe, c'est moi qui ai la carte de crédit, et ça ne me mécontente pas que Goku mange quelque chose. Gojyo me traiterait peut-être de paranoïaque, mais j'avoue que le silence dans lequel notre petit singe était enfermé il y a quelques secondes ne me rassurait pas vraiment...

« Nee, nee, Hakkai, regarde ! Y'en a à la crème de marron ! Je peux en prendre ? Neeeee ? »

« Et bien... Maintenant que nous sommes installés et que la serveuse attend notre commande, je pense que tu peux en prendre, oui... »

« Cinq crêpes à la crème de marron, mademoiselle. »

« Mais... Vous n'êtes que deux... »

« Tu peux en prendre cinq aussi, Hakkai. »

« ... Une seule, ce sera suffisant pour moi, merci... »

Je suis certain qu'au bout du voyage, plus du trois-quarts de nos dépenses seront dû aux frais de bouche de Goku.

... Quel calme, quand Gojyo n'est pas là pour l'empêcher d'engloutir tout ce qui lui chante... Je devrais peut-être envisager de nourrir les enfants séparément.

« Oy ! le saru ! Tu vas pas bouffer tout ça tout seul, quand même ? »

« MA CRÊPE ! REND-LA MOI ! »

Ah...

« Où est-ce que tu étais, Gojyo ? »

« Arf. J'ai présenté un ami à notre bonze préféré. »

Il a l'air fier de lui...

« Regarde, derrière la vitrine ! Sur le trottoir en face ! »

Oh...

Sanzo, et un beau jeune homme inconnu.

« Tu penses pas qu'ils formeraient un beau couple ? »

« Je pense surtout que tu joues un jeu dangereux. Ne t'occupe donc pas de la vie privée des gens comme ça... Si Sanzo ne veut rencontrer personne, n'insiste pas. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ses affaires. »

« Regarde sa tête ! Regarde, regarde ! On dirait qu'il vient d'avaler un citron ! Mouahahahah ! »

... Oui... Il faut avouer, que...

« ... Ouah, le salaud... Il le laisse planté là... C'est méchant, des râteaux pareils... »

« Il nous a vu... Je pense qu'il veut te parler... »

« Boâf, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Eh, vous croyez que je peux rajouter de la pâte à tartiner sur mes crêpes ? »

« C'est de la moutarde, ça, abruti de singe. »

« Mmh... Bonjour, Sanzo... »

« Alors, votre Grandeur ? Comment s'est passé la rencontre ? »

Je suis en admiration devant Sanzo, parfois. Ses regards arrivent à atteindre une lourdeur... Ecrasants de mauvaise humeur...

« Un tel niveau de connerie, j'avais encore jamais vu ça... »

« Oh, arrête ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as pas trouvé mignon ! »

Il va tuer quelqu'un... Je sens qu'il va tuer quelqu'un...

« S-Sanzo ? Assis-toi, tu veux ? Et commande quelque chose, c'est très bon ce qu'ils font ici... »

« Elle s'appelle Paméla. »

Mmh ?

De quoi parle t-il ?

Gojyo a l'air inquiet...

« Paméla ? Tu connais Paméla ? »

« C'est lui qui m'en a parlé. C'est sa sœur, non ? T'as couché avec sa sœur ? »

« Heu... Oui... »

« C'est vraiment lâche de raconter des mensonges pareils à une fille. »

« Quoi ? Que... »

« Son frère avait pas l'air heureux d'apprendre que tu disais la même chose à toutes les autres. Je crois qu'il est allé le rapporter à sa sœur. »

« Quoi, mais... PUTAIN, ESPECE DE SALAUD ! »

« Ah... Gojyo, ne cours pas comme ça, il y a des enfants ici ! »

Elle a dû lui plaire, cette fille, pour qu'il réagisse ainsi...

« Non, Hakkai. Elle fait du karaté. »

« Ah... »

Tout de même, je me pose la question... Sanzo a beau s'en défendre violemment, on a beau n'y faire allusion que pour le taquiner...

Par pure curiosité...

« Sanzo... »

« Mouais ? »

« Je... J'aimerais te demander... Sans que tu sois vexé, ou que tu le prennes mal... Juste pour savoir... Enfin, j'avoue que je suis intrigué, et... Répond-moi sincèrement : tu es gay, ou tu ne l'es pas ? »

Je le savais, je vais mourir.

Quoique...

Son regard est lointain, tout d'un coup...

On dirait qu'il réfléchit...

Que...

« S-sanzo... Rassure-moi... Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ça y est, je l'ai mis d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

(Je me demande si je ne commence pas à comprendre Gojyo. C'est vrai que c'est amusant, de l'énerver... C'est tellement facile...)

« Et comment je le saurais, hein ? Je me suis jamais posé la question. Pas que ça à faire. »

Oh là.

« Ja... Jamais... Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ? Tu ne t'es jamais... senti attiré... par personne ? »

« ... Non. »

Il a hésité, avant de répondre...

« Mais... Tu sais que ce n'est pas très normal, ça ? Tu devrais peut-être consulter quelqu'un... »

« _Et puis quoi encore ?_ »

(Vraiment très amusant.)

Il se renfrogne... Il est mal à l'aise, c'est certain...

Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour lui, quand même...

« Tu... sais... au final, la méthode de Gojyo n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça... »

« ... Quoi ? »

Quel regard violent... Maa, maa...

« C'est vrai... Ecoute : essaie de rencontrer quelqu'un, et tu verras ce que ça peut donner... C'est tout de même mieux que de rester dans l'incertitude... Surtout si ça te gêne autant que ça... »

« _Ça ne me gêne pas, je m'en fiche !!_ »

C'est cela, oui...

« Il doit y avoir des bars gays, dans cette ville... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'essaie vraiment de t'aider, moi. »

Et c'est très amusant, d'ailleurs.

« Dîtes ; y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris... Pourquoi on dit "gai" ? C'est plus joyeux, d'être amoureux d'un garçon ? »

Il faut absolument que je songe à parfaire l'éducation de Goku.

« ... En tout cas, je ne mettrai _jamais_ les pieds dans un endroit pareil. »

oxoxoxo

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, bordel...

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ?

_Mais à quel jeu je joue, là ?_

Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'Hakkai s'en mêle...

Et pourquoi je me mets à suivre ses conseils, moi ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi con, tout d'un coup ? _

« Salut. T'es tout seul ? T'attends quelqu'un ? »

Putain de bordel de merde.

Pourquoi _moi_ ?

Y'en a plein d'autre, qui sont tout seuls.

D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent tous ? Espèces d'enfoirés !

« Ouais, j'attends quelqu'un. Alors dégage, connard. »

... J'ai l'impression que je lui ai fait de la peine... Merde, il était pas moche, en plus...

Ça y est. L'atmosphère déteint sur moi.

C'est mauvais, ce genre d'endroit.

Faut que je sorte d'ici.

En même temps, je viens de dire que j'attendais quelqu'un...

Pfff... N'importe quoi... Comme si je pouvais attendre quelqu'un dans un endroit pareil...

Je vois pas qui, parmi les gens que je connais, pourrait...

... Oh putain.

Merde.

Surtout piquer du nez dans mon verre, ne pas relever la tête, ne pas croiser son regard...

Fallait qu'il choisisse son moment, cet abruti...

Il a pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué... Un coup de bol...

… Une minute...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, au juste ?!

Je peux peut-être risquer un léger coup d'œil...

... Ce... Ce type...

Je rêve pas ? Je rêve pas, là ? C'est pas une hallucination ?

La blatte est bien dans un bar gay, en train de draguer un garçon ?

… Comment on appelle ça, déjà ? De l'hypocrisie.

Cet espèce. D'abruti. D'enfoiré. De connard.

Un bel hypocrite, oui.

'tain, ça lui plaît, d'embrasser les garçons, ce con...

... Ah... Merde ! Mon verre... Pourquoi je l'ai pas posé sur le comptoir... Y me perturbe, l'autre hypocrite...

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, je m'en occupe... »

C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

Le cafard a relevé la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

oxoxoxo

Je. Me. Sens. Mal.

Je me sens mal, mal, mal, mal...

Parce qu'il m'a vu, hein... Inutile d'imaginer le contraire... Il me regardait droit dans les yeux... A moins qu'il souffre de gros gros problèmes de vue et qu'il nous l'ait jamais dit...

Il m'a vu... Il a rien dit, il s'est levé aussitôt, il est sorti, mais, putain, de bordel, de merde, il m'a vu.

Et il a rien dit.

Et il dit toujours rien.

Et ça fait deux jours qu'il m'adresse plus la parole. Alors que ça fait deux jours qu'il aurait dû me trouer la peau à coups de revolver (si ce n'est de harisen) pour m'être comporté comme un salaud. Il me laisse mariner...

Mais je suis pas aveugle, moi, hein ! Ses petits regards goguenards, en coin, je les ais bien remarqués ! Il dit rien, mais il se fout de moi en silence, ça peut être que ça ! L'enflure !

Heureusement qu'il m'a pas vu en train d'embrasser le petit blond, encore...

Oooooh... Pourvu qu'il dise rien à Goku et Hakkai...

Pitié...

Votre Seigneurie...

oxoxoxo

Il m'a vu.

Ce con m'a vu.

Je suis sorti tout de suite, mais il m'a vu.

Pas la peine de me leurrer, il aurait vraiment fallu qu'il soit aveugle pour ne pas me voir. Droit dans les yeux.

Ce con.

On s'est retrouvé nez à nez, il a _vu_, il _sait_ que j'étais là, dans un putain de bar gay, et il a décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Et ça dure depuis deux jours.

L'hypocrite.

_Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il ne se fout pas de moi ? Il sait très bien que je n'irais jamais raconter quoi que ce soit aux deux autres... Je lui crierais bien dessus pour s'être comporté comme un hypocrite, mais... Mais j'ai pas de raison de le faire ! J'étais dans un _bar gay !!_ Ce qui lui donne presque raison pour ce qu'il a dit... Ce qui lui donne entièrement raison, en fait ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en profite pas pour se foutre de moi ?

... Mais non, quel imbécile je suis.

Il se fout de moi, justement.

Il en profite.

Il sait que je ne peux rien dire, il sait qu'il ne peut rien dire, alors, au lieu de faire comme d'habitude, il se fout de moi en silence. Il doit trouver ça beaucoup plus amusant, de me faire mariner.

ENFLURE !

oxoxoxo

Les boulettes de riz, on les fait avec du thon ou de la prune salée.

C'est super bon, j'adore ça.

Mais dans ce restaurant, ils en font aussi des sucrées, avec des fruits confits à l'intérieur...

Et c'est trop trop trop trop trop trop bon !!

« Nee, Sanzo ! Goûte ! C'est super trop vachement bon ! C'est – »

« – sucré... »

Wôh. Il en a mangé une, sans rechigner.

Bizarre, ça.

D'habitude, il aurait râlé parce que je fais trop de bruit, puis il aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait des boulettes de riz, et puis Gojyo aurait ricané, il se serait moqué de lui, et il aurait essayé de me piquer mes boulettes, et Sanzo aurait sorti son revolver, et y nous aurait tiré dessus, et Hakkai serait allé rassurer les enfants de la table d'à côté...

Mais là, il a mangé la boulette de riz que je lui tendais. Et y s'est rien passé de plus.

Y'a queq'chose de bizarre, dans l'air.

Même que ça commence à faire un moment, qu'y a quequ'chose de bizarre dans l'air.

« Il en reste plus qu'une... ELLE EST POUR MOI ! »

« Mmh, mmh... »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Y réagit même pas, Gojyo ! C'est tellement pas net que j'hésite à la manger, moi, la boulette... Il a peut-être mis un truc dedans, le kappa pervers...

Chais pas, moi... Y devrait au moins demander pourquoi je crois qu'elle est pour moi et pas pour quelqu'un d'autre...

C'est pas normal.

Y'a quelque chose de pas normal du tout, avec Gojyo et Sanzo. Y s'enguirlandent plus depuis au moins...

... _Trois jours !!_

oxoxoxo

Une source d'eau chaude.

Rien de mieux pour se détendre.

Pas de singe, pas de mère poule... Et surtout pas de bonze pourri-je-m'amuse-à-emmerder-mon-monde-en-connaissant-des-trucs-personnels-sur-les-gens.

Aaah...

Quelle sensation de paix...

... Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de réfléchir soigneusement au bon moment pour tout dévoiler aux deux autres. Ça peut être que ça, sinon il m'aurait déjà éventré pour m'être foutu de lui ! Sérieux, je pensais pas qu'il était aussi machiavélique... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si, en revenant tout à l'heure, je me rends compte qu'il leur a tout dit... ? Je pourrais toujours faire comme si c'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, mais... venant de Sanzo... Est-ce qu'ils me croiront ? Pff... C'est vraiment traître, un moine... Peut-être bien que je ferais mieux de sortir tout de suite... Ce serait plus prudent de rester près du saru et d'Hakkai... Et...

Stop.

On se calme.

Et on arrête la paranoïa.

Peut-être qu'en fait, il s'en fout royalement. Voilà. C'est ça. Après tout, il en a jamais rien eu à faire, de ma vie sexuelle... Pourquoi il commencerait maintenant ? Y'a pas de raison ! Il... Nan, c'est pas crédible. Après tout ce que je lui ai sorti l'autre jour, sur son homosexualité, etc, etc ? Il m'en voudrait pas de m'être comporté comme un... hypocrite (même si j'en suis pas un du tout) ? Merde, chuis optimiste, là... Un doux rêveur, le kappa... S'il me crie pas dessus, c'est _évident_ qu'il mijote quelque chose... Quant à savoir quoi... Sûrement pas un truc amusant... Du moins pas pour moi... Je suis mal, putain...

SHA GOJYO.

On a dit stop.

On arrête de s'angoisser pour rien, ok ?

On profite de l'eau chaude, de la solitude, et du calme. On se dé-con-tracte. Voilà. Pense à quelque chose d'agréable, mon vieux...

Quelque chose d'agréable...

Mmh...

Un moine...

Et un précipice...

Oh ! Un kappa arrive et pousse le moine dans le précipice... Bye bye !

Ou encore...

Une maison, en feu...

Une silhouette se tord au deuxième étage...

Tiens ? C'est un moine.

Oooh, il paraît que c'est le kappa qui a mis le feu à la maison ! Bizarre, ça.

P't'être qu'il en voulait au moine.

Siiinon...

Une rivière, un moine... Le moine boit l'eau de la rivière... Un kappa arrive et lui maintient la tête sous l'eau ! Vilain kappa ! Mais tant pis pour le moine. De toute façon, il avait déjà ruiné la réputation du kappa et...

Nan. Pas ça.

Pense à une fille, Gojyo. C'est ça. Une belle fille avec des jambes fuselées, une poitrine opulente, des cheveux dorés... et... hermaphrodite ? Huhu, why not. Joli(e) comme un cœur. Elle s'avance vers moi... Me fait son plus beau sourire... Elle se penche... Et... Et Sanzo arrive... Il le sait, qu'elle est hermaphrodite, c't'enfoiré... Il prend des photos en ricanant...

PAUSE.

Sha Gojyo.

Tu respires. A fond.

_Et tu te sors tous ces petits bonzes vicieux qui te traînent sous la boîte crânienne, c'est clair ?_

Voilà. Parfait.

Et si j'ai envie de penser à un garçon, je pense à un garçon, merde, quoi ! 'fais ce que je veux, moi ! Na !

A – lors. Un garçon... Un beau garçon... 17-18 ans... La silhouette fine et cambrée... Un doux sourire... La peau blanche... Blond... On est tous les deux dans cette source d'eau chaude... Il arrive... Il approche... Et en fait c'est Sanzo... Et...

... _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?_

oxoxoxo

Une source d'eau chaude.

Ça va me décontracter.

J'ai failli la louper, d'ailleurs... Si l'hôtelier ne me l'avait pas proposé, j'aurais jamais deviné qu'y en avait une ici... 'tain, c'est pourtant pas compliqué, de mettre un petit panneau "source chaude pour moines sur les nerfs" à l'entrée d'une auberge...

Bon, bref, inutile de s'énerver pour ça. Au moins, on sera sûr que j'aurais la paix.

Que y'aura pas de cafard sournois dans les environs.

Me demande ce qu'il mijote, lui, d'ailleurs... Toujours silencieux... Avec ses petits regards bizarres en coin... Il doit certainement se retenir d'exploser de rire à chaque fois qu'il m'en lance un... 'serais même pas étonné qu'il pense que j'ai peur de lui... Tout ça parce qu'il m'a vu dans un... bar gay...

Ce qui est ABSOLUMENT faux.

Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Je ne suis même pas inquiet.

Non, je m'en fiche totalement, qu'il m'ait vu là...

Il peut bien le clamer sur les toits, je...

... Je l'éviscère vivant avec un fer chauffé au rouge, s'il s'avise de faire ça, ce sale con !

... Calme. Restons calme. Voilà. Eau chaude, solitude, calme... Tout va très bien. Le monde est magnifique.

Sans les bars gays, il le serait encore plus, mais bon, rien n'est parfait...

... Si _seulement_ je pouvais vraiment savoir à quoi il pense... Même si c'est pour apprendre qu'il se fout bien de moi... Au moins, ne pas rester dans le doute... Je sais comment réagir, quand il se fout de moi. J'ai de l'expérience, dans ce domaine. Je sors mon flingue. Mais ce silence... Je sais pas comment l'interpréter... Je sais pas comment réagir... Merde, quoi ! Il se rend pas compte, à quel point c'est déstabilisant ?

« Saloperie de kappa ! Va te faire foutre ! »

Je sais... C'est con, de parler tout seul... Mais ça fait un tel bien !

...J... Je rêve ou... y'a des antennes rouges qui sortent de l'eau, là ?

« Heu... Ça... ça fait longtemps que t'a remarqué que j'étais là ? »

oxoxoxo

C'est étrange.

Respirer, c'est comme un tic convulsif. On se rend pas compte qu'on le fait jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse plus le faire...

... Je... vais... Mourir-heu...

Les sources d'eau chaude, c'est super agréable. Vraiment. Du moment qu'on garde la tête _hors_ de l'eau...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il se ramène ici et maintenant, le moine, aussi ?

Bon bon bon... Restons zen... Il fait noir... si je m'éclipse doucement vers la droite, comme ça, sans faire remuer l'eau, il verra rien... Voi – là... J'y suis presque... Maintenant... j'ai plus qu'à... Le contourner... et sortir dans son dos... Sans qu'il me remarque ? Si si, on y croit... Allez, un tout petit eff –

« Saloperie de kappa ! Va te faire foutre ! »

Maaaaaaais ! J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'y m'avait pas vu !

Bon. Bah tant pis...

« Heu... Ça... ça fait longtemps que t'a remarqué que j'étais là ? »

Oulah que oui, vu son regard...

Merde... Moi qui ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver seul avec lui...

« Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais sous l'eau ? »

De la plongée, votre Hautesse.

« Je voulais pas te déranger. »

Il hausse un sourcil... Je déteste quand il prend cet air-là... Comme s'il venait de se trouver la preuve que j'étais _vraiment_ un ahuri profond, et que ça lui procurait une satisfaction intense... Enfoiré...

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je me rappelle pas avoir réservé la source. »

Sortir d'ici. Nom de dieu, sortir d'ici.

« Ouais, ben... Ça m'empêche pas de pas vouloir te déranger, alors si ça t'embête pas, moi, je sors... »

« Non. Tu ne bouges pas. 'faut qu'on parle. »

Ouh là là...

C'est qu'il me semble bien sérieux pour une simple engueulade, le bonze...

... Maman.

« ... Ok. Ok, je bouge pas. Je reste là, votre Seigneurie... »

« Parfait. »

Et le voilà qui me regarde avec plus d'intensité que si j'étais un sutra inconnu qu'il aurait trouvé dans un supermarché. Merde... J'aime pas ça du tout, moi ! S'il a pas l'intention de me crier dessus, qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire, alors ? Il se rend pas compte, à quel point c'est déstabilisant, ou quoi ? J'ai vraiment pas confiance dans la logique tordue de certains moines...

... Nan, en fait, si je le connaissais pas si bien, je dirais qu'il a l'air... d'hésiter ?

Mais d'hésiter pour quoi faire, bon sang ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué, il m'a vu dans un bar gay ; il sait donc pour mon orientation sexuelle – que je ne qualifierais pas d'hésitante, mais de libre – et après tout ce que je lui ai sorti l'autre jour, la réaction _normale_ d'un Genjyo Sanzo _normal_ serait de sortir son flingue et de me tirer dessus en me hurlant que je ne suis qu'un sale hypocrite.

Ça fait trois jours que j'attends qu'il réagisse ainsi, et que j'attends pour _rien_.

Et il a là une magnifique occasion de se défouler, alors j'aimerai savoir _pour quelle raison il hésite !_

(Pas que j'ai franchement envie de m'essuyer une rafale de balles dans la figure, mais un Genjyo Sanzo qui hésite, ben je trouve ça flippant.)

« Je... »

Il hésite. Il hésite, hein !

« Pour l'autre jour... »

Ton dur, mais franchement hésitant.

Brrr.

« Je pense que... Mmh... »

Ton hésitant, regard fuyant, moue un peu gênée... Moi. Avoir. Les. Chocottes.

Bon. Ça suffit. Je prends les devants.

« Ecoute, je sais, ok ? Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment ! Je me suis comporté comme un beau salaud, comme un hypocrite, comme tout ce que tu voudras ! J'en ai conscience, c'était vraiment dégueulasse de ma part. Je le reconnais, tu vois ? Pour une fois je suis honnête ! Et je te présente sincèrement mes excuses. Mes excuses les plus plates. Voilà. Pardon... »

« ... A-alors... Comme je me suis excusé... Tu pourrais... garder ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Parce que... J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi... »

Putain. Putain ! C'est moi qui viens de sortir tout ça ? C'est _moi_ qui viens de sortir _tout ça _à _Sanzo_ ? ... J'ai de la fièvre ? (En même temps... Faut reconnaître que ça fait du bien de déballer tout ce qu'on a sur le coeur...) (Mais ma relation de cafard emmerdeur avec le Grand Bonze est foutue. Complètement foutue. Grrmf.)

... Alors là... Non seulement je suis un sutra qu'il vient de trouver dans un supermarché, mais en plus je suis un sutra rose fluo à points jaunes...

... Au-aurais-je fait une erreur de calcul quelque part ? O-on était pas sur la même longueur d'onde ? Merde... _Merd-heu !_

C'est quoi, ce visage condescendant, qu'il prend, là ?

« ... Entendu. Je te pardonne. »

... Hein ? C'est tout ?

« Mmh... Merci... »

« Je n'en parlerais ni au macaque, ni à Hakkai. Je te le promets. »

« ... Merci... »

J'ai la sensation qu'il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas saisi, tout d'un coup...

oxoxoxo

La vie est décidément bien plus belle que je ne pouvais le penser. Et les blattes encore plus dénuées de neurones que je ne le croyais.

Non, en fait, à ce niveau-là, ça devient humiliant pour les insectes, de le comparer à une blatte...

Ce... demeuré... _n'a toujours pas percuté que si je l'avais vu dans un bar gay, c'est parce que je m'y trouvais aussi !!_

Il devrait peut-être consulter quelqu'un.

Aaah, le monde est riche et beau, et les kappas idiots.

... Mmh. En tout cas inutile de lui remettre les idées en place.

oxoxoxo

C'est bizarre, hein.

Je m'étais toujours dit que si Gojyo arrêtait de me piquer ma nourriture pendant mes repas, ben ce serait génial.

Et maintenant que ça fait trois jours qu'il me laisse tranquille, je commence à trouver ce que je mange moins bon. Et en plus je m'inquiète pour lui. Parce que, ben, s'il lutte plus pour se nourrir, il risque de mourir de faim ! C'est vrai, tout à l'heure j'ai mangé presque toute sa part... En ce moment je mange deux fois plus que d'habitude, aux repas ! Si ça continue comme ça, il va tomber malade... Il faudrait qu'il lutte ! (Parce que je vais quand même pas lui mettre de la nourriture de côté, hein.)

... Et puis Sanzo qui me crie de moins en moins dessus...

C'est pas normal, tout ça.

Peut-être qu'ils sont tous les deux malades ?

... ... Ou alors...

Mais oui...

C'est peut-être ça, bien sûr !

Faudrait que je sois sûr... Voyons...

« Nee, Hakkai ! Y sont où, Gojyo et Sanzo ? »

« Gojyo, je ne sais pas, mais Sanzo est parti se baigner... Il y a une source chaude derrière l'hôtel. »

Derrière l'hôtel ? Mais je crois que Gojyo est parti par là-bas, lui aussi, tout à l'heure...

Ça sent vraiment bizarre, toute cette affaire...

oxoxoxo

« Saloperie de kappa ! Va te faire foutre ! »

Sanzo est trop doué.

Moi, si je l'ai vu, Gojyo, c'est parce je suis dans les buissons juste au-dessus...

Il a vraiment une bonne vue. Je sais pas comment il fait.

« Heu... Ça... ça fait longtemps que t'a remarqué que j'étais là ? »

Bah voui. Il pose des questions connes, Gojyo, parfois...

« ... Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais sous l'eau ? »

« Je voulais pas te déranger. »

Hein ?

_... Hein ?_

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! Son grand plaisir, dans la vie, à Gojyo, c'est de déranger Sanzo, justement ! Il est malade, c'est pas possible, il doit être vachement malade... Faudrait peut-être que j'en parle à Hakkai...

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je me rappelle pas avoir réservé la source. »

« Ouais, ben... Ça m'empêche pas de pas vouloir te déranger, alors si ça t'embête pas, moi, je sors... »

« Non. Tu ne bouges pas. 'faut qu'on parle. »

« ... Ok. Ok, je bouge pas. Je reste là, votre Seigneurie... »

« Parfait. »

Ouh... Ouh là là...

Une minute que je récapitule, siouplaît.

Tout d'abord, Gojyo se met à ne plus vouloir déranger Sanzo... Puis, Sanzo refuse que Gojyo sorte de l'eau alors qu'il pourrait être tranquille... Et Gojyo qui lui obéit...

... Je me sens pas en sécurité, tout d'un coup...

Y'a p'têtre une faille tridimensionnelle quelque part, et en fait, ces... ces gens, c'est pas vraiment Gojyo et Sanzo. Je vois pas d'autre solution.

Sauf _si_, bien sûr...

Et ça m'a l'air très vrai, parce que, ben... Sanzo qui décide lui-même de discuter avec Gojyo... Quand même...

« Je... »

Tiens ?

... Il hésite ?

« Pour l'autre jour... »

_Il hésite !!_

« Je pense que... Mmh... »

_La vache, il hésite !_

C'est trop flippant !

Depuis tout le temps que je connais Sanzo, c'est la première fois que je le vois hésiter quand il parle !! Ça fait trop bizarre !

Je me sens de moins en moins en sécurité, moi...

... Mmh, j'ai l'impression que Gojyo est pas rassuré non plus... Ben tu m'étonnes...

(Et puis, "l'autre jour" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "l'autre jour" ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, "l'autre jour" ? C'est louche...)

« Ecoute, je sais, ok ? Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment ! Je me suis comporté comme un beau salaud, comme un hypocrite, comme tout ce que tu voudras ! J'en ai conscience, c'était vraiment dégueulasse de ma part. Je le reconnais, tu vois ? Pour une fois je suis honnête ! Et je te présente sincèrement mes excuses. Mes excuses les plus plates. Voilà. Pardon... »

« ... A-alors... Comme je me suis excusé... Tu pourrais... garder ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Parce que... J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi... »

... Alors là.

J' y crois pas...

J'avais raison sur toute la ligne !

Ah, ils cachent bien leur jeu, ces deux-là.

Je me demande pourquoi ils veulent pas le dire, qu'ils sont gais... Bof, ça les regarde. Mais moi, j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour, oui oui oui. Et pour que Gojyo le regrette comme ça... Il était peut-être ivre. Et il l'a forcé... Je comprends qu'il lui demande pardon, hein.

En tout cas tout s'éclaircit.

Bon, ben, maintenant faudrait peut-être que j'aille faire un rapport à Hakkai, moi.

oxoxoxo

J'avoue que Goku a parfois un peu tendance à m'effrayer.

Comme en ce moment... Un Goku qui vous fixe d'un air aussi sérieux a forcément quelque chose de peu habituel en tête...

« Hakkai. Tu savais, toi, que Gojyo et Sanzo ils étaient gais ? »

Restons calme.

« Par "gais", tu veux dire... "joyeux" ? »

« Non, omos. »

« ... Je vois. Et bien... Non, Goku, je ne le savais pas. »

« Et ben ils le sont. »

Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû attendre qu'il mûrisse encore un peu, avant de lui fournir des explications sur la sexualité...

« ... Non, Goku. Ils ne le sont pas. Enfin, je ne suis pas certain pour Sanzo, mais pas Gojyo. Tu sais bien qu'il court après les filles. »

« Ils le sont. »

« Goku... »

« Ils le sont ! C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que ça se voyait pas sur le visage, que y'avait plein de gens que je connaissais qui pouvaient l'être ! »

« Pas "plein", Goku. Je n'ai pas dit "plein". Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas deviner l'homosexualité d'une personne que l'humanité entière l'est forcément, d'accord ? »

« Ah... bon... »

« Oui. »

« ... Mais ils le sont. »

Rester calme...

« Non. Goku. »

« Ils le sont ! J'étais là, j'ai tout vu ! »

... Qu... Quoi ?

« ... Tu as vu... Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Goku ? »

Surtout ne pas paniquer... Non, ce n'est pas possible, il serait traumatisé, si...

« Leur discussion ! Ils étaient tous les deux dans la source, tout à l'heure, et puis Sanzo a parlé de "l'Autre Jour", et Gojyo s'est _excusé_ ! Comme s'il lui avait fait quelque chose de vraiment pas bien, et qu'il le regrettait très fort ! Et puis après s'être excusé, il lui a demandé s'il pouvait garder ça secret, parce qu'il avait une réputation à tenir. C'est trop pas net ! »

Non...

« Je... »

« Et il a dit "s'il te plait". »

« ... Ecoute, Goku... Tu... Tu es sûr que tu as bien tout entendu ? Tu ne... déformes pas ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

« Mais non ! Tu me crois, hein ? »

« Goku. Je suis sûr que tu as mal interprété, d'accord ? Ils parlaient sans doute d'autre chose. C'est totalement ridicule, d'imaginer autant de bêtises sur de simples paroles. Ce que tu imagines est impossible. »

« Mais... »

« C'est impossible, je te dis. Je suis absolument certain que tu t'es trompé. Alors ne te torture pas l'esprit pour ça ; entendu ? »

« Mais... ! »

« Ils font des fruits confits, à la cuisine. Tu veux que je t'en achète un paquet ? »

« J'T'ADORE, HAKKAI ! »

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Gojyo et Sanzo...

Bien sûr que Goku a raison, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'ambiance des derniers jours.

Mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'ils étaient allés aussi loin.

oxoxoxo

Je suis un naïf.

Oui, parfaitement.

Parce que j'ai eu la bêtise de croire qu'une promesse de moine ça valait quelque chose.

Tu parles.

Il avait déjà tout raconté à Hakkai, ce con ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a pardonné aussi facilement. Je me disais bien qu'y avait anguille sous roche.

Hah. Cette espèce de sale... de sale... bonze !

Et puis espèce de sale moi, aussi.

Je vous jure, j'avais envie de me gifler.

C'était y'a cinq minutes ; j'étais allé acheter des cigarettes. Je cherchais ma marque habituelle sur le comptoir, quand le sourire ambulant s'est pointé et m'a fait remarquer avec son aplomb de dictateur qui s'ignore que Sanzo avait aussi épuisé ses cigarettes, et que ce serait bien gentil de ta part de lui en acheter un paquet, histoire de te faire pardonner pour ce que tu lui as fait, Gojyo.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

J'ai dit oui, t'as pas tort.

Et j'ai pris un paquet de la marque de cigarettes du bonze.

Un putain de paquet de la putain de marque des putains de cigarettes de ce putain de bonze.

Il a fallu qu'Hakkai me fixe pendant dix bonnes secondes de son regard insondable pour que je comprenne ce qui venait de se passer.

Abruti de kappa ! J'aurais rien dit, il aurait peut-être pas cru ce que Sanzo lui avait raconté. Mais là, maintenant...

... J'ai plus qu'à essayer de réparer les dégâts...

« Hakkai, attends ! »

« Mais, c'est ce que je fais... Je ne vais pas démarrer sans toi, monte. Et éteins ta cigarette, j'en ai assez de retrouver des cendres partout sur les sièges d'Hakuryu. »

Obéissons sagement...

« ... Ecoute, je... Tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce que Sanzo t'as raconté. C'est... des conneries ! Tu vois ? C'est parce que... parce que... Parce qu'il m'en veut pour... heu... les cigarettes, justement... Non. Non, c'est pas ça. En fait, l'autre jour, il restait une croquette de poulet et je l'ai prise sous son nez, et depuis... »

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il s'agit pas de Goku !

« Gojyo. Arrête, c'est complètement ridicule. Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer ton homosexualité... »

« _Bisexualité_. Bisexualité. Nuance. »

... Gifle-moi, Hakkai. Gifle-moi, ça me ferait le plus grand bien.

Au lieu de me sourire comme si j'étais un pauvre gosse qui essaierait de cacher le bordel de sa chambre en se plantant devant et en écartant les bras.

« ... Bon. Ok. D'accord. Il a dit la vérité. Mais tu dois savoir que ce qu'il a fait est très mal, parce qu'il m'avait promis de – »

« Ce n'est pas Sanzo qui m'a raconté ça, c'est Goku. »

« – garder le secret et... _Goku ?_ »

Qu'est-ce que Goku vient faire là-dedans ?

« Pourquoi Gok... Enfin bref. De toute façon, tu... tu t'en doutais, que j'étais bisexuel... N... Non... ? Tu t'en... doutais... pas... ? »

Non. Non, apparemment non.

Bien. Journée parfaite, j'ai réussi à choquer mon meilleur ami de manière irréversible... Ô joie...

« Ce dont je ne me doutais pas, c'est surtout ce qui s'est passé entre Sanzo et toi. Je n'aurais vraiment pas pensé ça de vous... C'est d'autant plus ridicule que vous refusez presque de vous parler depuis... Vous avez même réussi à inquiéter Goku. Vous devriez assumer vos actes, lorsque vous faîtes une bêtise ; vous n'avez pas à communiquer votre malaise à des personnes extérieures. Ça devient gênant pour tout le monde. »

Je... J'ai comme l'impression que...

« Heu... Attends... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a... raconté, Goku, exactement ? »

« Il m'a rapporté votre conversation d'hier. »

Notre conversation d'hier.

« Mh. Celle dans la source ? »

Quelle question.

« Je suppose. Celle où tu t'es excusé vis à vis de Sanzo, et où tu lui as demandé de garder le secret à cause de ta réputation. »

Mais _comment_ il a fait pour apprendre ça, le saru ? Il fait dans l'espionnage, maintenant ? Et en plus il s'amuse à rapporter ! _Fayot !_

Mais, là n'est pas le problème...

« Et... toi... tu as aussitôt... déduit que... »

« Tu sais, Gojyo, Sanzo a beau se comporter parfois – bon, d'accord, toujours – de manière odieuse, ce n'est pas une raison pour le traiter ainsi. Je sais que c'est très dur à croire, mais il a un cœur et il éprouve des sentiments. Il n'a rien à voir avec les filles que tu peux ramasser dans les rues d'une ville... »

Woéh ? _Woéh ?_

« U... _Une petite minute, là !_ Qu'est-ce que tu imagines exactement ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai... qu'on a... Que Sanzo et moi on... »

Si ?

Si.

_Si !_

Hé, c'est moi qui ai ce genre d'imagination tordue, d'habitude !

oxoxoxo

J'aime énormément Gojyo. Mais j'avoue que là, en ce moment, je me demande qui de Goku ou de lui a le quotient intellectuel le plus élevé.

Quand même. Il rencontre Sanzo par hasard dans un bar gay, et la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire, c'est paniquer. Il faut que quatre jours passent et qu'il m'expose les faits pour que ce soit _moi_ qui lui explique clairement que si Sanzo l'a vu dans un bar gay, c'est que lui-même a vu Sanzo en retour dans un bar gay.

Tout de même.

Paniquer pour si peu de chose.

C'est triste.

D'autant plus que toute cette histoire aurait pu prendre un autre tournant.

... Enfin, ne soyons pas pessimiste... elle le peut toujours.

oxoxoxo

Sanzo dans un bar gay.

MOUHAHAHAHA !

(… Je l'avais compris, bien sûr. C'est juste que c'est quelque chose de tellement... inconcevable qu'il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour le réaliser. Mais au fond de moi je l'avais compris. Evidemment. Pff.)

Mais enfin...

... Sanzo dans un bar gay !

MOUHAHAHAHA, quoi !

Celui-là, alors.

Il nous en réserve des belles, parfois.

Sanzo dans un bar gay.

Mpfffmouhahahaha.

... Sanzo...

Dans un bar...

Gay...

Haha...

... Sanzo dans un bar gay ?

Mais...

Ça veut dire qu'il est _vraiment_ gay, alors ?

Pause. Temps mort.

J'ai vu Sanzo dans un bar gay.

J'en déduis qu'il est gay.

Doooonc... En toute logique...

... J'ai peut-être des chances avec lui ?

Mais c'est génial, ça ! J'ai toujours rêvé de le draguer sérieusement…

Avoir le grand moine Sanzo dans son lit… C'est pas une opportunité donnée à chaque être humain, ça !

Muihihihihi.

oxoxoxo

Non, en fait… Connaissant Gojyo… Je suis persuadé que la situation va prendre ce tournant.

Et connaissant Sanzo…

… Ça risque d'être très amusant.

oxoxoxo

Gojyo est con.

C'est pas une nouveauté, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse l'être… à ce point. Il est d'une affligeante connerie. A se demander comment il peut survivre avec des fonctions cérébrales aussi déficientes. Un abruti complet.

Il est con.

… Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de se dire ça.

Hah, et moi qui m'inquiétais de son silence… Je croyais qu'il se foutait de ma gueule !

Mais non, pas du tout.

Il avait juste _peur_ de moi.

Faire peur à Gojyo.

Quelle sensation merveilleuse.

… Je pourrais peut-être utiliser ma supériorité intellectuelle et la crainte que je lui inspire pour me servir de lui… Un bon petit chantage…

Non, ce serait un peu trop hasardeux, peut-être. Les éclairs d'intelligence, ça arrive à tout le monde, malheureusement, et il risquerait de comprendre que quand on voit une personne dans un endroit, c'est qu'on s'y trouve aussi… Même s'il s'agit là d'un concept trop abstrait pour sa cervelle d'insecte, le risque est grand…

Après, pour réussir à lui faire comprendre que j'avais une très bonne raison de me trouver dans un bar gay, bonne ch…

… Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais dans un bar gay, moi, au fait ?

« Tout va bien, Sanzo ? »

Le sourire sur patte. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là ?

« Mh. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air perplexe… Désorienté… Comme si tu venais de te souvenir de quelque chose qui te gênerait beaucoup… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Mais… Mais de quoi il se mêle, l'autre ! "Désorienté" ? Et puis quoi encore !

« Qui me gên… _Mais raconte pas de conneries ! Et fous-moi la paix, bordel ! _»

Heureusement que je sais faire preuve d'autorité.

… Ce qui est chiant, avec Hakkai, c'est qu'il n'est pas sensible à l'autorité…

« Très bien, très bien… Je m'excuse… Je ne voulais pas te déranger… Je faisais ça pour t'aider, moi… »

Ouais, ouais… Il dit ça, mais en même temps il bouge pas d'un poil, hein…

« Et bien tu me déranges quand même. Va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

J'ai compris, ça.

… Mais fous le camp, bordel…

Un autre truc de très chiant chez lui, c'est son regard… Il peut le rendre tellement lourd et fixe qu'on a envie de lui avouer tout ce qu'on a commis comme crime depuis qu'on est gamin… Voire même d'en inventer pour qu'il soit satisfait… Plus efficace que la torture… C'est ça, un instituteur ?

Oui, enfin, "on". Pas moi, bien sûr.

Ignorons-le.

Bon, pour en revenir au problème, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien foutre dans un bar gay, déjà…

« Au fait, tu as réglé ton problème d'orientation sexuelle ? »

… Cet enfoiré.

C'est qu'il m'arbore son gentil petit sourire de chérubin innocent, en me demandant ça, en plus !

« … M… Mais _j'ai pas_ de problèmes d'orientation sexuelle, bordel ! C'est _vous_ qui m'avez bourré le crâne avec ça !! »

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison, je te demande pardon en notre nom à tous... »

Sa phrase est ironique. Je sens qu'elle est ironique.

« … Donc tu es homosexuel ? »

« Exactem – _mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! _»

« Alors, tu es hétéro ? »

« O-oui… »

« Comme Gojyo ? »

« _Non ! Pas comme Gojyo ! Non, non, **non !** _»

Je lui dis, ou pas, que Gojyo est gay ?

Bof... Comme s'il allait me croire...

« Donc, tu n'as toujours pas réglé ton problème d'orientation sexuelle. »

« Je… N… Mais si ! Enfin… Je n'ai _pas _de problème d'orientation sexuelle. »

« Tu es bisexuel ? »

«_ Non !_ »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, d'insister comme ça… ?

« Donc… ? »

« Donc… donc… Je… »

Il me fait chier. Il me fait royalement chier.

« Je n'ai _pas_ d'orientation sexuelle. Voilà. »

Voilà.

« V… Voilà ? »

Voi – là !

Humfph. Ça a l'air de lui en boucher un coin. Il va bien me foutre la paix, maintenant, oui…

« S… Sanzo, je… »

Mais je vais le buter, c'est pas possible !

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi… Mon pauvre… Je… Je ne savais pas… »

Quoi ?

« De quoi… est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je suis navré, si tu savais… Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça alors que… Alors que tu…Oh, Sanzo, je te demande pardon, j'ignorais qu'on pratiquait ce genre de choses dans les temples bouddhiques… »

« _Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin ? _»

Je sais de quoi il parle. Je _sais_ de quoi il parle !Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis_ persuadé _que ça _l'amuse_ de faire allusion à une chose pareille !

« Mmh… Tu… Quand tu dis que tu n'as pas d'orientation sexuelle, ce n'est pas parce que tu es… heu… parce que tu ne… peux pas… en avoir ? »

« _Mais bien sûr que non !_ »

Merde, enfin ! Même Gojyo ne m'aurait pas sorti un truc pareil !

« Ah. Ah bon. Je suis rassuré, alors ! »

Hah. Tu parles.

« … Mais tu sais, Sanzo, que tu sois… ou que tu n'aies tout simplement pas d'orientation sexuelle, ce n'est pas grave. »

Je n'aime pas son sourire. Il est condescendant.

« … Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure… Être incomplet n'empêche personne de vivre, Sanzo. »

oxoxoxo

Ouais, ben moi, Hakkai a beau dire, chuis persuadé qu'y'a quequ'chose de pas net du tout entre Gojyo et Sanzo. Hakkai, il était pas là quand ils discutaient dans la source. Il peut pas comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Je l'ai vu qui parlait à Sanzo, tout à l'heure. Mais bon, je pense pas qu'il était en train de cafarder ce que je lui ai confié. C'est pas le genre à Hakkai.

Peut-être qu'il essayait quand même juste de voir si ça allait bien avec Gojyo.

Ça me fait un peu peur, parce que Sanzo, moi je le connais, quand on veut obtenir quelque chose avec lui, faut y aller en douceur. Je le sais, j'ai l'habitude.

J'espère qu'il lui a rien dit de trop choquant.

Surtout que quand il est parti, Sanzo est resté immobile pendant une ou deux minutes. Comme ça, sans bouger, sans rien faire.

Moi j'avais l'impression qu'il était choqué, hein.

J'aime pas ça, faut que je le surveille.

D'autant plus qu'il pourrait avoir un autre rendez-vous avec Gojyo.

oxoxoxo

Incomplet !

Incomplet…

_INCOMPLET !_

ENFOIRÉ !

Incomplet, moi…

MAIS ABSOLUMENT PAS, ENFIN !

Je ne suis pas incomplet. Je… J'ai une orientation sexuelle. Bien sûr. Je suis quelqu'un de parfaitement normal, j'en ai une !

J'en ai une.

Même si je ne sais pas laquelle.

Il me gonfle, l'autre, avec ses insinuations… J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être encore plus lourd que le cafard. Il me tape sur le système ! J'ai les nerfs à vif, à cause de lui… J'ai même l'impression d'être suivi depuis son putain d'interrogatoire…

… Tch'. Incomplet…

Moi, incomplet ? Hah. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Je vais lui prouver.

Je vais lui prouver que je suis très complet !

Même si je ne sais pas encore comment.

oxoxoxo

J'ai suivi Sanzo pendant toute la soirée. Mais j'ai été déçu. Il a pas vu Gojyo.

Il a vraiment décidé qu'il voulait plus le voir, sans doute…

Mais c'est dommage, faudrait que ça s'arrange, entre eux !

Et puis après, ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, et j'aurais des petits frères et des petites sœurs.

Ouais.

Ce serait chouette.

En attendant, j'espère que Sanzo m'a pas repéré pendant que je le suivais, parce qu'il s'est retourné une ou deux fois…

Mais je pense pas. De toute façon, il a pas fait grand-chose qui mériterait d'être espionné.

Il est allé à un bar, d'abord. Je me suis caché derrière la vitrine et j'ai bien observé, parce que je pensais que Gojyo viendrait le rejoindre. Mais non. Il est juste resté assis au comptoir, à boire un verre. Y'a bien un ou deux messieurs qui sont venu lui parler (d'ailleurs y'avait que des messieurs, dans le bar, j'ai bien regardé mais je crois que j'ai pas vu de filles… chais pas pourquoi…), mais il les a regardé pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il leur a fait son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-que-j'aime-pas-qu'il-me-le-fasse-à-moi, et les mecs se sont cassés. Au bout d'un moment il a soupiré, il s'est levé, et il est ressorti.

Moi j'ai repris ma fille-à-Ture. Je l'ai suivi, diiiiscrètement, parce que chuis vachement doué quand je veux être discret, et on s'est enfoncé dans les petites ruelles sombres et tortueuses de la ville… Le spectre morbide de la nuit s'était déjà emparé des pavés et des maisons… Les silhouettes des passants, de plus en plus rares, se faisaient sombres et décharnées… Je n'apercevais presque plus celle de Sanzo… Je me fiais au son de ses pas, qui résonnait sinistrement sur les pavés mouillés par la brume nocturne… Quand **soudain !**

Y s'est arrêté devant une façade avec plein de lumières partout.

Les fenêtres du haut étaient ouvertes, on entendait des rires qui s'échappaient, et puis à certaines y'avait des filles avec des jolies robes pleines de paillettes. Elles lui ont fait signe, je crois bien, pourtant elles le connaissaient pas, enfin je crois pas…

Sanzo il a levé la tête, il les a regardées, et puis y me semble qu'il a hésité, mais il a haussé les épaules, il a soupiré et il est reparti.

Il a beaucoup soupiré, Sanzo, aujourd'hui, je trouve. J'espère qu'il est pas malade.

Moi aussi, j'ai hésité à continuer à le suivre, mais…Y'avait plein de lumières partout, dans ce bâtiment ! Et puis ça rigolait… Et puis, et puis… La fête avait l'air sympa, quoi !

Et puis y'avait une de ces odeurs de poulet grillé…

Alors chuis entré, quoi.

Y'a des dames très belles et très gentilles qui m'ont accueilli. Elle m'ont fait des bisous, des câlins (chais pas trop pourquoi, mais enfin bon) et y'en a même une qui m'a offert des bonbons (c'était la plus gentille).

Elles étaient vraiment sympas.

Mais bon…

Elles ont voulu que j'aille à l'étage, et la cuisine elle était pas à l'étage du tout, hein ! (Elle était dans la direction où ça sentait le plus le poulet grillé. Je l'ai tout de suite su.) Alors je leur ai bien fait comprendre qu'elles étaient très gentilles, merci beaucoup, mais que j'avais des choses importantes à faire. Elles ont eu l'air déçu, mais bon.

Moi j'ai rien regretté. J'ai vraiment rien regretté.

Parce que dans la cuisine, y'avait du poulet grillé, mais y'avait pas _que_ du poulet grillé.

Y'avait de la tarte à la myrtille.

Y'avait des petits pains au miel tout juste sortis du four.

Y'avait des aubergines farcies.

Et puis y'avait Lui.

Je me rappellerais toujours cet instant. Il était en train de faire des confitures de rhubarbe ; penché au-dessus du chaudron, les flammes avaient rougi les joues de son joli visage, et ses yeux brillaient du bonheur de savoir qu'il y aura quelque chose de bon sur la table ce soir…

J'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un de mon âge pouvait cuisiner aussi bien.

Il m'a fait goûté à tout.

Il m'a enseigné plein de secrets et de ficelles sur son métier.

Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux que je sois là, parce que c'était pas souvent qu'y avait des gens qui descendaient à la cuisine.

Il m'a cuisiné mes plats préférés.

J'ai vécu la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Parce que chuis tombé amoureux.

oxoxoxo

Cela fait bientôt vingt ans que je travaille dans cette taverne.

Moi et mon mari, nous avons réussi à faire de ce petit endroit quelque chose de chaud et de douillet, où, au coin du feu, les gens viennent boire un verre de sake ou de vin chaud, un bon bol de soupe de légumes, et manger une part de ma tarte aux pommes maison. Ils viennent lorsqu'ils sont heureux pour partager leur bonheur, et lorsqu'ils sont malheureux parce qu'ils savent qu'ils vont trouver ici un peu du réconfort qui leur manque.

Nous ne prétendons pas nous faire beaucoup d'argent, ou offrir des sensations fortes à ceux qui les cherchent. Non, nous voulons juste que les gens se sentent bien dans notre petite auberge.

Ce soir-là, comme chaque année, une grande fête se déroulait de l'autre côté de la ville ; notre taverne était vide. Mais pour la première fois depuis quelque temps, un pauvre hère semblait avoir décidé de renier les festivités pour venir réchauffer son cœur meurtri à l'aide d'un bon bouillon de légume.

Ou plutôt d'un bon verre de saké, mais j'ai pour ambition de décider les jeunes gens à tirer un trait sur l'alcool. Ce n'est pas de leur âge, ce genre de choses.

Un joli jeune homme comme lui doit prendre soin de sa santé.

« Et ben, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon petiot ? Tu as un regard tout triste ! »

Oooh, quel joli visage il a… Et ces beaux yeux violets ! Mon vieux cœur en bat la chamade.

« Madame… Rendez-moi mon verre, s'il vous plaît. »

« Tût tût tût. Noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool ne les résout pas. Tu ne préfères pas plutôt les raconter à maman ? Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi, mon chéri. »

Quel regard intense !

Ce petit doit être un bourreau des cœurs.

« Non. Sans façon. Et rendez-moi mon verre. »

« Non non non. Ce qu'il te faut, mon petit cœur, c'est de la bonne soupe de légume. »

« _Mais vous allez me rendre mon verre, oui ! Hors de question que j'avale ce… Mmfh ! _»

Mon cher et tendre a dû lui servir beaucoup trop d'alcool, son regard est fiévreux, et il commence à dire n'importe quoi. Je lui ai pourtant bien répété, de ne jamais dépasser les deux verres avec les mineurs. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et voilà le résultat. Ce pauvre petit ange est presque soûl.

Ceci dit, ses joues rouges sont à croquer.

Heureusement que maman est là pour remettre les choses en ordre.

« Une cuillère pour maman… Allez, on avale. »

« … Mmphf ! »

« On avale, sinon on va s'étouffer. »

Et voilà. Un peu d'autorité, dans la vie, et tout se passe bien.

« Maintenant, une autre cuillère… »

« Nan ! Foutez-moi la paix ! Eloignez-vous de moi ! »

« Voyons, mon petit amour… »

«_ Eloignez cette cuillère de moi ! Sinon… _»

Ce pauvre petit angelot. Il ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool. Il se met à faire n'importe quoi.

J'ai toujours dit que les armes en plastique étaient d'une très mauvaise influence sur les enfants sensibles. Plus tard, ils risquent de vouloir jouer avec des vraies.

« Allons, trésor. Donne-moi le méchant pistolet. Tu auras droit à un autre bol de bouillon. »

« _Lâchez mon flingue, espèce de folle ! Lâchez mon flingue ou je tire ! Lâchez mon… Lâch… **Rendez-moi mon flingue !!**_ »

Oh, regardez-moi ce petit qui a les larmes aux yeux… On dirait que je viens de lui ôter sa raison de vivre…

Et il est tellement ivre qu'il n'a même plus la force de lutter contre une pauvre vieille femme…

Il faut le réconforter. Il a besoin d'amour maternel.

« Alors, mon petit, on ne veut toujours pas dire ce qui ne va pas à maman ? »

« A… Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça… S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît… »

Mais c'est qu'il sanglote vraiment… J'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort ?

« Oh, oh ! Ne pleurez pas, mon petit monsieur ! Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas me moquer de vous, j'essayais d'être gentille. Vous ne voulez pas me raconter ce qui vous tracasse ? »

« Si vous saviez… Si vous saviez… »

Quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit la manière dont je m'y prends, quelle que soit leur histoire, les gens finissent toujours par me confier leurs ennuis.

Ce joli garçon n'allait quand même pas y faire exception.

« … Mes compagnons de voyages sont méchants avec moi, en ce moment… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… On dirait que ça les amuse de se moquer de moi… »

« C'est odieux de leur part. Je ne sais pas ce qu'un gentil garçon comme toi fait avec eux. »

« C'est parce que j'ai pas le choix… On m'a obligé… 'sont méchants, aussi, ceux qui m'y ont obligé… 'suis forcé de les supporter… Tous… C'est l'enfer… Y'a des jours ou j'ai envie de tout envoyer balader… De tuer tout le monde… Et puis de me suicider après… Pour pouvoir me reposer tranquillement… »

« Pauvre enfant. »

« Je… J'ai pris les singes et les cafards en horreur, depuis que je les connais… »

« Et ils te traumatisent avec de vilains animaux, en plus. Tss. »

« Et… En ce moment… Ce qui les amuse… C'est… C'est… Madame, vous êtes mariée, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Cette expression désespérée, sur son visage… Pauvre enfant… Je n'ose même pas imaginer les tortures que ses méchants compagnons ont pu lui faire subir.

« Oui, mon enfant, je suis mariée… »

« Avant de connaître votre mari, est-ce que vous vous êtes demandé si vous préfériez les filles ou les garçons ? »

Oh !

C'est donc cela !

C'est à propos de cela qu'ils l'embêtent !

Les atroces petits garnements !

« Mon chéri ! Tu ne dois surtout pas les écouter ! Ne t'occupe pas de ce qu'ils peuvent dire ! La seule chose qui compte, ce sont tes sentiments ! Tu as parfaitement le droit d'aimer un garçon ! Surtout un joli jeune homme comme toi ! Au contraire ! C'est bien ! C'est très bien ! C'est même très très bien ! Dis-moi, à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble, ton petit ami, mmh ? »

Un bel enfant comme lui.

C'est merveilleux qu'il connaisse l'amour.

… Pourquoi recommence t-il à sangloter ? Son cher et tendre ne répondrait-il point à ses attentes ?

« Mais c'est pas ça… C'est pas ça… C'est parce que… Comme j'ai jamais été attiré par personne… Que les hommes… Ou les femmes… J'en ai rien à faire… Ils disent que… Que j'ai pas d'orientation sexuelle… _Et que je suis incomplet !_ »

Cet enfant souffre. C'est évident.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour lui.

« Mon tout-petit... »

« _Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. _»

« Mon... Mon enfant ? »

« Mon enfant, personne n'est incomplet, sur cette planète. N'écoute pas ce que te disent ces méchantes gens. Tu as forcément une orientation sexuelle, comme tout le monde, après tout, tu es quelqu'un de parfaitement normal, n'est-ce pas, mon chou ? »

« Tu verras, il faut laisser le temps faire, un jour viendra où l'amour qui se cache en toi s'épanouira comme une fleur, et tu pourras alors admirer toute la richesse du monde ! Tout ce qui t'entoure te paraîtra tellement différent, tellement plus beau, lorsque tu auras rencontré le jeune homme qui fera vibrer ton cœur ! Tu seras... »

« Pourquoi... un jeune homme ? »

Mais... Il en pose, des questions, ce pauvre chéri ! Aurait-il déjà dessaoulé ? Il devient suspicieux...

« Pourquoi... »

« Pourquoi ? Mais, mon petit chéri, parce qu'il existe des lois universelles, dans ce monde, contre lesquelles personne ne peut lutter ! Et crois-moi, mon enfant, tu ne pourras jamais aller à l'encontre de celle-ci : un beau jeune homme blond et efféminé comme toi n'aura jamais, _**jamais**, tu m'entends ? _le rôle dominant dans une relation ! »

« _Quoi ?_ »

Oh... J'ai l'impression que je viens d'attaquer sa fierté masculine...

Peu importe, j'en ai maté des plus coriaces que lui.

La porte est fermée, il ne pourra pas s'enfuir.

Il sera converti avant la fin de la nuit.

oxoxoxo

Une folle.

J'ai eu affaire à une folle.

A une folle psychopathe.

Elle devait vraiment avoir un gros problème psychiatrique... Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a sorti, déjà ?

... Que je n'aurais jamais le rôle dominant dans une relation ?

_Espèce de timbrée ! _

Comment quelqu'un de censé peut-il sortir une aberration pareille ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, il suffit de me regarder pour savoir que je suis quelqu'un qui _domine_.

Qui domine _tout_.

_Je suis un dominant, merde !_

Dominé...

Comment un dominant pourrait-il être dominé ?

D'abord on me sort que je suis incomplet, et maintenant il faudrait que je sois un incomplet dominé...

_MAIS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, MERDHEU !_

Je vous domine tous.

Pauvres larves.

... C'est qu'elle m'a séquestré toute la nuit, l'autre tarée, là... Si seulement j'avais pu la buter... Dommage qu'elle ait été humaine...

Faut dire qu'elle m'avait pris mon flingue, aussi... Dingue, ça, quand on y pense... Plus efficace que les sbires de Kogaiji réunis, la vendeuse de soupe de légumes... Feraient bien d'en prendre de la graine, ceux-là... De vraies larves...

Mais ce sont _tous_ des larves. Humains comme Yokais.

Comparés à moi.

... Tiens, à propos, plus une goutte d'alcool, ça, plus jamais... L'alcool ne me mérite pas... Rien ne me mérite.

Enfin.

Au fond, je peux quand même les remercier, la folle et l'alcool.

Ils m'ont permis de bien comprendre la situation.

Si en étant gay je dois être dominé, alors je ne peux être qu'hétéro. C'est la logique même. Puisque je domine.

Problème réglé.

'tch.

oxoxoxo

Sanzo a été absent toute la nuit.

Ce n'est pas que cela m'ait donné matière à m'inquiéter, non... Mais... J'aurais vraiment aimé savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Après tout, quand je lui ai demandé où est-ce qu'il était passé, il s'est contenté de me faire un petit sourire satisfait et de me dire qu'il était parfaitement hétéro, ne m'en déplaise.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a rajouté ça.

Je ne vois pas ce qui a bien pu lui faire penser que cela me déplairait, qu'il cesse de s'interroger sur sa sexualité...

... C'est juste un peu moins drôle. Mais... Bon. Cela ne veut pas dire que tout est fini pour autant. La personnalité de Sanzo est quelque chose de tellement riche...

N'empêche, je serais très curieux de savoir ce qui a pu le convaincre autant de son hétérosexualité.

(Ah, et, en passant, Goku aussi n'est revenu qu'au petit matin. Ce qui est un peu plus inquiétant, peut-être...)

oxoxoxo

Sanzo a été absent toute la nuit.

'me demande où il était passé. Parce que ça lui ressemble pas trop, quand même... Je veux dire, traîner toute la nuit dans les quartiers chauds d'une ville, ça, c'est une activité qui m'est réservée. C'est _moi_ qu'on imagine faire ça. Sanzo, c'est dérangeant de penser qu'il pourrait... Boah, vous me direz, y'a peu de chances pour qu'il ait traîné dans une maison close.

_Personne_ n'imaginerait Sanzo traîner dans les quartiers chauds d'une ville.

Héhé.

Mais _moi_, je sais qu'il aime bien fréquenter les bars gays pendant son temps libre... Ça donne des images un peu dérangeantes au début, mais une fois qu'on s'y est habitué... Faut avouer qu'y'a un petit côté très délectable à la chose...

Huhuhu.

Ooh, et puis, Monseigneur Sanzo étant quelqu'un de très difficile question choix (et tout le reste), y'a pas trop de craintes que quelqu'un me pique ma proie. Parce que, quand même, tout en restant le plus objectif possible, c'est dur de trouver plus sexy que moi, nee ? ... A se demander comment il a fait pour ne pas porter plus tôt son dévolu sur moi, d'ailleurs... Bizarre, ça.

... Ou peut-être que ça fait des siècles qu'il fantasme sur moi ? MUAHAHA ! Mais c'est l'évidence même, comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Aah, quelle pensée merveilleuse...

Il faut absolument que je fasse comprendre à ce pauvre petit bonze qu'il a toutes ses chances. C'est trop bête, de perdre espoir comme ça, votre hautesse, il faut persévérer, dans la vie !

Mmh, il est temps de commencer mon petit jeu. Je sens que je vais m'amuser...

... Heu... Comment on s'y prend, d'habitude, pour draguer un moine ?

Bon. Pas d'approche trop directe, hein, je tiens à la vie... Ce sale con est incapable de comprendre de lui-même qu'il me désire, faut que je l'aide pour ça... J'vous jure.

Heuuurm... Donc. Pas d'approche directe. Il faudrait que je l'attaque dans un moment de faiblesse, qu'il n'ait pas les moyens de réagir violemment...

... Un moment de faiblesse ? Sanzo ? Hah. Qu'est-ce que je peux être utopique, parfois... A moins de réussir à le déstabiliser, je vois pas comment...

Le déstabiliser. C'est ça ! Bien sûr !

Et quel est le meilleur moyen de déstabiliser Sanzo ?

... _Être gentil avec lui !_

Ça peut marcher, hein ! Ce type a tellement l'habitude qu'on réponde à son agressivité par de l'agressivité... (A part Hakkai, mais bon, Hakkai c'est un cas particulier.)

Et puis, après tout, c'est de cette manière-là que j'arrive à pêcher les jolies filles un peu revêches... Qui sait si ça ne marche pas aussi pour les moines très revêches ?

Ouais. J'vais faire comme ça. Prévenant, et plein d'attention...

... Il va souffrir. Mouahaha.

oxoxoxo

Gojyo est con.

Je sais, je sais. Mais je ne le répèterais jamais assez.

Parce qu'enfin, il faut quand même être d'un niveau de connerie outrageusement élevé, pour oser rien qu'insinuer que je pourrais être _gay_ !

_Moi !_

Il est con. Y'a pas d'autre explication. Y'a pas d'être plus hétéro que moi, sur cette terre.

Je suis un dominant.

Non mais.

... D'ailleurs je lui avais prévu une bonne petite réponse bien cinglante, au cas ou il aurait voulu remettre le sujet sur le tapis, à mon retour...

Il l'a pas remis.

Bizarre.

Enfin, bon ; s'il me laisse en paix, c'est tout ce que je demande, hein. D'ailleurs il a l'air d'avoir compris, il se tient tranquille, depuis tout à l'heure.

Mais j'aime pas son regard.

Je maintiens qu'il m'a regardé bizarrement, quand je suis revenu. Il a rien dit ; mais il m'a regardé bizarrement.

Et je suis à peu près certain qu'il continue à me regarder comme ça depuis qu'on a commencé à rouler.

Je _sens_ son regard qui _pèse_ sur ma nuque.

… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

oxoxoxo

« Tiens ! »

… Qu'est-ce que je disais.

Je m'apprêtais à m'allumer une cigarette quand je me suis aperçu que mon briquet était vide.

Et qu'est-ce qui surgit sous mon nez, alors que j'avais encore rien demandé ?

Le briquet de la blatte.

Qui me sourit comme s'il était un ange des cieux, ce con.

Il voudrait que je me méfie pas, avec ça, peut-être ?

Aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il a foutu dans son briquet.

oxoxoxo

Héhé.

Je savais que je réussirais à déstabiliser Monsieur.

Chuis sûr que ce type connaît même pas le sens du mot 'gentillesse'. Trop abstrait pour lui. Ça pouvait _que_ le déstabiliser. Je l'ai déstabilisé, je sais que je l'ai déstabilisé.

Je suis en bonne voie.

La prochaine fois, je le déconcerte.

La fois d'après, je l'inquiète.

La fois d'après d'après, je lui fait peur.

Et la fois, heu… d'après d'après d'après, quand il pensera savoir à quoi s'attendre, je passe _vraiment_ aux choses sérieuses.

Et là… hé hé hé…

Vi-ve-ment cette nuit…

… Oui, bon, oké, pour le moment j'ai juste réussi à l'empêcher de fumer.

Chaque chose en son temps, hein ! 'suis pas un amateur, merde…

oxoxoxo

Ok. Très bien. D'accord.

Tout ce que j'ai dit sur Gojyo jusque là, je le réfute.

Ou plutôt, non ; je l'alourdis. Non seulement cet insecte est d'une connerie monumentale, mais en plus il est complètement givré.

_Complètement givré, je vous dit ! _

Givré, timbré, fêlé du bocal…

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, en ce moment ? Il a perdu les derniers neurones qui lui restaient ? C'est _quoi_, cette manière d'agir ? Comment ça se définit, ça ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête, bordel ? _

Ce… Ce mec… vient de me proposer son blouson sous prétexte qu'il ferait, je cite : 'drôlement frisquet, ce soir, tu risques d'attraper froid, tu sais, les sutras ça tient pas très chaud, à mon avis'.

… J'ai dû avoir un blanc, parce que ce con a réussi à me le fourguer sur les épaules.

Sérieux, j'ai cru qu'il avait mis de la dynamite dans les poches. J'avoue. J'ai eu un peu peur.

Y me paraît dangereux, ces derniers temps, l'autre.

Heureusement que je sais avoir de la poigne, quand il le faut. Toujours les réactions qui conviennent.

Dommage que ce soit pas le cas d'Hakkai. Il devrait comprendre, pourtant, celui-là, qu'il y a des moments où il faut savoir ne pas intervenir.

C'est pas si souvent qu'on longe des précipices. Je suis sûre que même une blatte aurait pas la carapace assez solide pour survivre à ce genre de plongeon.

Enfin, au moins, son blouson, il est pas prêt de le revoir. C'est toujours ça.

oxoxoxo

Gojyo, Gojyo… Ce pauvre va de maladresses en maladresses…

Je le connais, j'avais parfaitement compris ce qu'il essaierait de faire.

Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'y prendrait ainsi…

Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, pourtant. Le concept de gentillesse étant quelque chose de radicalement hors de la logique de Sanzo, il était certain qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce qui se passait.

Et lorsque Sanzo ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, il n'a pas trente-six réactions. Il en a trois :

Il sort son revolver.

Il sort son harisen.

Il prononce un sutra.

Ou, cas exceptionnel, il profite de la présence d'un précipice à ses côtés pour tenter de ramener la situation dans les normes. De manière définitive.

Dans tous les cas, il est animé d'une pulsion meurtrière. Sanzo n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient. Et, au fond de lui, je crois qu'il n'est pas non plus quelqu'un de très très intelligent, quand j'y réfléchis…

Le problème, c'est que ce pauvre Gojyo non plus.

… Le problème, ou l'intérêt.

« Gojyo… »

Le pauvre. Quel regard navrant. On le sent tout déconfit…

« C'est d'avoir perdu ton blouson, qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Hein… mon bl... ? Ah, nan... Enfin, j'avais mes cigarettes et mon briquet dedans, mais… Nan, mais, j'ai rien, d'toute façon… »

Le regard qu'il est en train de porter autour de lui est à la recherche de Sanzo, ou je ne me suis jamais occupé d'enfants en bas âge. Je sais interpréter leurs appels silencieux.

Pauvre, pauvre Gojyo. Je devrais lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

« Tu cherches Sanzo ? »

« Ouais, ce con a mis les voiles dès qu'il a posé le pied par terre, même pas foutu de nous aider à allumer le feu... Vraiment un enfoiré... On dirait qu'il me fuit... Heu... hein ? Nan, c'est pas lui que je cherche, nan. »

C'est toujours _moi_ qui allume le feu, Gojyo.

Enfin, peu importe...

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça, il va revenir. Je te conseille juste d'arrêter ton petit numéro de gentillesse. Il n'a pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Et puis... »

Allons-y, un peu de psychologie...

« ... Et puis, il risquerait de se méprendre. De croire que tu as vraiment un... comment dire, un faible pour lui ? Trop de tendresse risque de le perturber, peut-être même de faire tomber sa froideur habituelle... De... le pousser vers toi... Tu vois ce que je veux dire, tu as l'habitude, pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je connaît ce regard fixe.

« ... Nan. Nan, pas du tout. Le pauvre. Quelle idée. Moi ? Faire une chose pareille ? Pff. T'inquiète. »

... Jackpot.

Il devrait être plus discret, lorsqu'il se retient de rigoler.

oxoxoxo

Il faudrait peut-être que j'envisage une solution bien radicale.

Ouais, je crois que j'ai pas le choix, en fait...

Une bonne blatte est une blatte morte.

Non, c'est pas vrai.

Une bonne blatte est une blatte sur laquelle on a marché. Longuement. Pour la réduire en une bonne bouillie collée au plancher. Une bonne blatte est une blatte dont on a jeté la bouillie dans la soupe de Goku. Une bonne blatte est une blatte digérée par le saru.

Là, plus de problème.

Dommage que l'autre con soit pas _vraiment_ une blatte.

Faudrait que je le tue dans son sommeil. Je dirais à Hakkai que j'ai mis fin à ses souffrances, il pourra pas m'en vouloir. Et s'il se sent vraiment trop seul il aura qu'à se payer un autre insecte. Un vrai.

Parce que j'ai vraiment un gros problème avec ce sale con. Il a passé la soirée à me reluquer... Et je sais qu'il est venu continuer cette nuit. Mais je dors avec mon flingue, il le sait. Il est pas con à ce point-là.

... Quoique, je devrais me méfier.

Et dire que je croyais qu'il avait peur de moi... Tu parles... Ça lui réussit pas, de fréquenter les bars gays... Cette espèce d'enfoiré de mes deux... Toujours prêt à m'emmerder...

Enfin...

Heureusement, les trois zouaves dorment encore. De la solitude, de l'eau, et un peu de calme dans ce monde de tarés. Ça me fait le plus grand bien. Y'a plus qu'à prier pour que l'autre demeuré ait pas remarqué le torrent quand on est passé devant, tout à l'heure. Serait capable de se pointer pendant que je me lave... m'a déjà fait le coup... Mais ça m'étonnerait.

L'était trop occupé à me lorgner.

Je vais le tuer.

Juste me laisser le temps de trouver une manière bien lente et douloureuse, et puis je le tue. L'a intérêt à pas se pointer d'ici là.

« Coucou ! Devine qui c'est ? »

« Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? »

Je rêve.

Je _rêve._

Il est _derrière moi._

Il vient de **_poser ses mains sur mes épaules._**

(Jamais connu un contact aussi atroce. Elles sont masos, les filles qu'il fréquente ? Ou aussi connes que lui. Entre cons, ça doit pas déranger.)

_Minute, elles vont où, ses mains, là ?_

C'est pas du tout le moment d'être paralysé, Genjyo Sanzo, bordel-heu !

« _J'peux savoir ce que t'es en train de foutre, pauvre sale... _»

C'était pas le moment de se retourner non plus.

Ce mec est à poil.

A poil, vous dis-je.

En train de me sourire.

... Quand inventeront-ils des flingues qu'on peut garder sur soi dans l'eau ?

« Okay, okay, désolé, prend pas la mouche comme ça... »

J'aimerai sérieusement comprendre ce qui lui arrive, en ce moment. J'espère que c'est pas une maladie trop grave.

Ni contagieuse.

« J'essayais juste d'être gentil... »

Il essayait d'être _quoi ?_

« Tu essayais d'être _quoi ?_ »

« Gentil. G, E, N, T, I, L. C'est un adjectif. Je crois. Qui veut dire qu'on essaie de faire plaisir aux autres. Même aux moines. Surtout aux moines. Faire découvrir des choses... Tu sais... Faire plaisir... Donner du plaisir... tout ça, quoi... »

Il est en train de me faire passer un message.

J'ai _aucune_ envie de le recevoir.

Mais alors _aucune_.

Putain, ce sourire...

_Ce mec est en train de me draguer... ! _

Merde. Il a dû réussir à connecter ses neurones. Je sais pas quand ni par quel tour de force, mais il y est parvenu. Et il a réalisé que je me trouvais avec lui dans ce foutu bar gay... Et il pense que je suis gay...

Et il a décidé de me draguer !

Enfoiré... Pas trouvé de meilleure manière de m'emmerder, hein ? Mais je vais pas te laisser faire comme ça...

« Pauvre débile. Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate si tu crois que je suis... »

« Sanzo ! Gojyo ! Vous avez fini votre toilette ? Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! »

Sérieusement, quand on est normal et qu'on voit dans un torrent deux types à poil dont l'un est sur le point de tuer l'autre, on a la délicatesse de les laisser continuer, non ? Ou au moins la politesse de paraître gêné.

Hakkai est pas normal.

oxoxoxo

Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond sous tes antennes de cafard, hein ? Sale lopette ! Tu crois vraiment que m'avoir vu dans un bar gay te donne l'autorisation de m'approcher à moins de deux mètres ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te _permettre_ d'essayer de me _draguer_ ? Et même si je l'étais, gay, _tu crois vraiment que je m'abaisserais à poser les yeux sur toi ? Sur une blatte … ?_

… Il le croit.

Faut se faire soigner, mon vieux. Et le plus vite possible parce que je vais pas supporter longtemps cette situation.

J'ai beau être d'une patience admirable, il y a une limite jusqu'où tu peux te permettre de pousser mes nerfs.

J'ai eu droit à tout.

Les cigarettes offertes avant même que j'ai fini mon paquet.

Le lit qu'on me réserve quand il n'y a plus de place dans l'hôtel.

La chambre la plus confortable et avec la plus belle vue quand il y en a.

La meilleure part des plats.

Les yokais qu'on tue pour m'éviter de sortir mon colt…

… Je crois que le pire, ç'a été le coup du petit-déjeuner au lit.

_Insupportable, je vous dit ! _

Et ça dure depuis trois jours…

S'il décide de se ramener avec un bouquet de fleurs, je lui passe mon harisen au travers du corps.

oxoxoxo

Je suis sur la bonne voie, je le sens, je le sais ! Bientôt, très bientôt, il va succomber à mon charme. Le contraire est humainement impossible.

Même pour Sanzo.

Je crois qu'il a particulièrement apprécié le petit-déjeuner au lit… Héhé…

Et je sais quelle va être ma prochaine manœuvre.

« Hakkai ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais, toi ? Des roses ou des marguerites ? … C'est pour une fille. »

« Des roses. Rouges. »

« Okay… Heu… Pour une fille revêche, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« … Mais oui. Très bonne. »

« Ouais. J'pense aussi. »

oxoxoxo

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu me comporter avec gentillesse et lui loger une rafale de balles dans le ventre dés le début, histoire de lui faire comprendre que ses délires sexuels, il pouvait se les garder pour lui, merci bien.

Seulement, il a poussé le bouchon trop loin.

Et j'en assez d'être gentil.

Je vais être méchant, maintenant.

Ça me fera le plus grand bien.

Donc, patience. L'occasion ne va pas tarder à se présenter où je pourrais lui faire comprendre de manière claire, nette et définitive que je suis parfaitement hétéro. Je le laisse mariner un peu, et dés la prochaine ville… Il va souffrir. Il a eu le tort de se laisser prendre à son jeu ; il va le regretter. Hah.

Un peu de méchanceté dans ce monde de cons, que diable.

oxoxoxo

Je m'appelle Ange-Marie. J'ai vingt-deux ans, je travaille dans la bijouterie de mes parents… Et je vais me marier ! J'ai rencontré mon fiancé le mois dernier, dans ma boutique de vêtements préférée. J'ai aussitôt su que c'était l'homme de ma vie ! L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il voulait acheter une écharpe à sa petite amie…

Mais c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent. J'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'une fille dont la couleur préférée est l'orange ne pouvait pas le mériter. Il a reconnu mon bon jugement, et nous sommes tombés éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre… Il a demandé ma main le lendemain matin ! Nous ne nous quittons plus depuis ! Que je suis heureuse… C'est l'homme le plus formidable qui puisse exister. (Il m'a fait de merveilleux compliments sur mon vernis à ongle !)

Que j'ai hâte d'être sa tendre épouse !

… Dans ses conditions, vous reconnaîtrez qu'on ne peut m'en vouloir de rêvasser au comptoir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mademoiselle ? »

« _Mademoiselle ?_ Vous m'écoutez, bordel, oui ? »

Oh ! En voilà un malotru ! Ne voit-il pas qu'il a affaire à une future jeune mariée ? Il pourrait faire comme tout le monde et me demander la raison de cette douce rêverie dans laquelle je suis plongée, tout de m…

_Ooooh ! Qu'il est charmant ! _

Des yeux magnifiques, des cheveux… Et un teint ! De lys !

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est quelqu'un de bien, je le sens ! … Et mon instinct ne me trompe jamais.

« Voui, monsieur ? »

« Vous pourriez me rendre un service ? »

Tout ce qu'il voudra ! Pour lui, j'irai au bout du monde !

« Voui, monsieur ! Bien sûr, monsieur ! »

« Laissez-moi vous embrasser. »

… Ooh… Ooooh ! Que c'est romantique ! Comme ça, dès la première rencontre ! Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade ! Et ce regard… qui essaie de se faire dur pour m'impressionner, alors que je suis sûre qu'il doit être si tendre en réalité !

Et… Et en plus c'est un _moine !_ Un amour interdit ! C'est romantique, romantique, romantiiiiiique !

« Oh… Oh, mais… monsieur… c'est très gênant… Je… J'ai un fiancé… je… Enfin, si vous insistez, bien sûr… »

« Je vous paierai. C'est pour me débarrasser d'une blat… faire enrager un ami. »

… Oooooh ! Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'il m'a choisie moi, entre toutes les autres filles du quartier ? Je suis la plus jolie, et c'est grâce à cela qu'il va pouvoir taquiner son ami !

Que c'est chooou de sa part ! Peut-être même se disputaient-ils tous deux pour savoir qui gagnerait mon cœur…

_Romantiiique ! _

oxoxoxo

Il s'est passé quelque chose en ville, cet après-midi.

J'ignore quoi, mais ç'a dû être un événement terrible. Gojyo a été choqué à vie, il suffit de voir son visage blafard et son regard hagard pour le comprendre… Depuis qu'il est rentré à l'hôtel, il se tient prostré sur son lit, complètement traumatisé…

Je me trompe peut-être, mais je pense que ça a un lien avec Sanzo.

« Gojyo… »

« Gojyo ? Fais-moi signe, si tu m'entends. »

Nous dirons que ce borborygme inarticulé peut passer pour un signe. Il est vivant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Gojyo ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Ça te fera du bien de parler, j'en suis certain. »

Ce regard… Comme s'il avait vu la mort en face… Sanzo est peut-être allé un peu loin, cette fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu lui faire ?

… J'aurais dû accompagner Gojyo en ville, tout à l'heure. Quel idiot je suis.

(Rater le meilleur…)

« S… Sanzo… »

« Oui ? Sanzo ? »

« Il… Il… »

« Oui ? … Il ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Gojyo ? Dis-m… Ah ! Non, Gojyo ! Calme-toi ! Lâche mon col, s'il te plaît ! Goj – »

« _Il a embrassé une fille !_ »

« – yo… Quoi… une fille… _Sanzo ?_ »

« _C'est comme je te dis ! Une fille !_ »

Sanzo ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

« L… Lâche-moi, Gojyo, tu m'étouffe… »

« Ah… Pardon… »

« Merci. »

« Une fille, Hakkai… Une fille ! Sanzo… Sanzo a embrassé une fille… »

Le pauvre, ce doit être un terrible choc. Il s'y attendait si peu…

« Oui, je te comprends. Il est hétéro, c'est dur à croire, mais… »

« _Mais c'est pas ça !_ »

Oh, non… Gojyo, arrête avec ma chemise, ce serait gentil…

« C'est pas ça, j'te dis ! Sanzo est _normal _! Il est _pas_ asexué ! Il est _normal _! Il aime les filles ! Il… Il… »

« … Hakkai… Tu… Tu… Tu l'imagines, toi ? Avec une fille ? Epouser une fille ? »

« Gojyo… »

« … Vivre une vie normale… Se marier… »

« Gojyo ! »

« Avoir un boulot tranquille, rentrer le soir auprès de sa petite femme et de son chien ! Et… Et de… ses enfants ! Tu imagines, Hakkai ? _Les enfants que pourrait avoir ce type ?_ »

« Gojyo. Sanzo est moine. Il ne peut pas, de toute façon. »

« A… ah… Ouais… C'est vrai… Ouf, alors. J'y pensais plus. »

… Gojyo n'a pas tort. Le monde doit être soulagé par la vocation plus ou moins religieuse de Sanzo… Au moins, son espèce s'éteindra avec lui.

J'espère.

Je n'aimerai pas avoir à être l'instituteur de ses enfants.

oxoxoxo

Espèce de salaud.

Ok, je me suis trompé sur son compte, j'admets… Mais il aurait pu me le faire comprendre dès le départ, merde ! Je sais pas, moi, en… en…

Pas en me tirant dessus, si possible, mais en me le faisant comprendre. En me le disant gentim… heu… oui, enfin, heu… En me le disant, quoi.

Parce qu'il avait bien remarqué que je le draguais, merdheu !

L'étais pas obligé de me choquer comme ça… C'était dur, merde, quoi ! J'y croyais, moi, à mes chances ! Mais non. Monsieur s'est bien marré à mes dépends.

(Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans un bar gay, l'autre jour, hein ? J'aimerai bien savoir, moi…)

Et c'est qu'il me nargue, depuis, en plus, ce sale type…

Tout à l'heure, je voulais juste sortir pour me changer les idées, je leur dit que j'ai repéré une fille fantastique et que je serais pas là ce soir, et puis lui il… il… il me sort, à la virgule près :

« Et tu l'as pêchée dans un bar gay, ta 'fille fantastique' ? Marrant que y'ai des mecs qui acceptent de te supporter. Tu les paies combien ? »

… L'espèce de… de… méchant moine !

Et sans sourciller, en plus, hein ! Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il se foutait de moi… ça se voyait dans son regard…

Il m'a même fait perdre l'envie de sortir, tiens, cet enfoiré…

Je le hais ! Mais je le hais ! Il me paiera ça ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, il me le paiera !

oxoxoxo

Je me sens bien.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

Voir la blatte se faire toute petite et enrager dans son coin… C'est agréable. Très. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour garder le moral que de remettre un compagnon à sa place. Surtout lorsque cette place se situe très loin en dessous de soi…

… Parce que c'est qu'il aura mis le temps à comprendre ma supériorité, ce con ! Mais cette fois-ci, ça y est. Il n'osera plus m'adresser la parole avant au moins un bon mois. Tant mieux.

Oui, tant mieux.

Il a compris que j'étais hétéro. Il a compris que j'étais un dominant…

Tant mieux.

Pas trop envie qu'il s'approche de moi, en ce moment.

… D'ailleurs, ma petite réflexion de tout à l'heure… j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de la garder pour moi. Ce con en a profité pour rester dans mes pattes.

Enfin, façon de parler. Il est en train de ruminer sur son lit depuis… Pas que ça me gêne, m'en fout, pour une fois qu'il est silencieux… mais…

Il aurait pu éviter de prendre une douche avant.

Ou au moins, il aurait pu se sécher les cheveux.

_Et enfiler un truc ! 'pas rester torse nu, bordel ! _

... C'est une vision désagréable.

Parfaitement. Pas agréable du tout.

_C'est pas agréable, j'vous dit ! _

Je suis hétéro… complètement hétéro…

_Je suis pas gay ! _

oxoxoxo

Et voilà.

Ils ont plus ou moins réglé leur malentendu…

Tout de même, c'était la première fois que je les voyais prendre autant à cœur leurs provocations. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, pour Gojyo et Sanzo… Les enfants réservent toujours des surprises à ceux qui daignent les observer.

Ils peuvent se montrer parfois tellement stupides, bornés et antipathiques.

Tant que leurs chamailleries finissent par les rendre malheureux…

Entre l'un qui se morfond dans son coin et l'autre qui n'a pas l'air de se réjouir tant que ça de la situation – je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour qu'il replonge dans ses interrogations existentielles, cette fois.

Enfin, je leur fait confiance.

Ils trouveront très bientôt un nouveau sujet de discorde, le contraire ne leur ressemblerait pas.

D'ici là, je vais pouvoir profiter pleinement du calme que m'offre la situation. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes… Le temps qu'ils surmontent leurs problèmes personnels, j'ai de quoi me reposer.

… A propos de calme…

Ces derniers temps l'ont été étrangement…

J'ai la sensation désagréable que quelque chose manque… quelque chose dont l'ambiance était autrefois saturée… C'est inquiétant, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être…

Allons, il ne peut pas s'agir de quelque chose de bien grave. Si ça avait été d'une importance extrême, je l'aurais remarqué plus tôt, quand même. Après tout, Goku n'a pas encore mangé Hakuryu, donc tout va à peu près b…

_Depuis combien de temps est-ce que Goku n'a pas ouvert la bouche ? _

oxoxoxo

Il me manque.

C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui me manque autant ! Je veux dire, Sanzo, il peut pas me manquer, chuis tout le temps avec.

Mais lui… C'est pas pareil.

C'est pas les mêmes sentiments.

Il me manque comme c'est pas possible ! J'arrête pas de penser à lui, et tout et tout… Les journées sont looongues ! Ça fait même plus passer le temps, de taper sur les yokais. J'ai trop envie qu'on revienne dans cette ville… Il avait l'air triste de savoir que je partais, mais je lui ai dit que je reviendrais vite, qu'on allait juste dans l'ouest pour dérouiller Gyumao et qu'y en avait pas pour longtemps. Il a dit qu'il allait apprendre plein de recettes supers en m'attendant…

… Qu'est-ce que je suis pressé de rentrer.

Je l'aime trop, ce garçon !

… Il cuisine trop bien.

Vivement qu'on ait dérouillé Gyumao.

« Goku ? Tu ne manges pas ? Est-ce que tout va bien, dis-moi ? »

Mais non, tout va pas bien ! Il me manque ! Et franchement toute cette bouffe c'est nul par rapport à ce qu'il cuisine…

… Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça, tous les trois ? On dirait qu'y sont en face de quelqu'un qu'y connaissent pas…

Ah ! Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Faudrait peut-être que je leur explique mon bonheur, quand même !

« Eh, dîtes, dîtes, vous savez quoi ? Ben chuis tombé amoureux ! »

Pff, moi alors. Oublier de leur dire un truc pareil.

Bah ? Pourquoi ils disent rien ? Y pourraient me dire que c'est bien, quand même ! C'est pas sympa de faire des têtes pareilles, comme si y z'y croyait pas…

Ah, si, y'a Gojyo qui sourit. Mais quand il fait ce sourire-là, c'est quand y veut se foutre de quelqu'un, c'est pas sympa quand même… Tiens, quand j'y pense, ça fait longtemps, qu'il avait pas souri comme ça…

« Ah ? Et c'est qui ? Une tranche de viande ? »

« Mais, heu ! Sale kappa ! »

C'est méchant, ça, Gojyo ! Les ingrédients, c'est pas suffisant pour qu'on les aime tous seuls. Faut qu'y soient cui-si-nés.

« Gojyo, voyons ! … Comment elle s'appelle, Goku ? Elle est jolie ? »

« C'est un garçon. »

C'est marrant, quand même.

On pense connaître des gens, comme ça, parce qu'on est tout le temps collé ensemble, qu'on vit avec depuis hyper longtemps, et tout et tout… Et puis on s'aperçoit qu'y peuvent faire des têtes qu'on avait jamais vues jusque là.

C'est la première fois que je vois Hakkai éclater de rire comme ça. Gojyo et Sanzo, eux…

Bah, surtout Sanzo, en fait… Une sale tronche… Chais pas pourquoi…

Tiens, ça m'y fait penser.

Je peux faire passer le temps comme ça. Chuis bête, j'aurais dû avoir l'idée plus tôt. J'avais oublié que Sanzo et Gojyo y z'étaient gais…

Je crois qu'y se sont disputés.

Je vais m'arranger pour qu'y se réconcilient.

… C'est que j'ai bien envie d'avoir un petit frère, moi.

fin

(C'est moi qui suis allergique aux POVs, maintenant... n.n°)


End file.
